


Stealing Hearts

by Cantthinkifname



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Badass Reader, Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Character Death, Character Development, Developing Friendships, F/M, Family Secrets, Flirting, Friendship/Love, Hate to Love, Kissing, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Multiple Endings, POV Third Person, Past Relationship(s), Protectiveness, Reader is of age, Reader-Insert, Sassy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantthinkifname/pseuds/Cantthinkifname
Summary: [Name] [Last Name], the prodigy of the Garrison and excels in all fields. She's known as a stuck up, bossy, and rude, but it's because she worked so hard to get where she is. Often at first, she's cold and stuck up, but she hates it when people mess up like when Keith flunked out the Garrison. So, when Lance, Hunk, and Pidge fail the simulation, she went to scold them, but ended up following them to save Shiro. She puts a distance between her and the paladins, but it doesn't work out the way she wants it to.





	1. The Rise Of Voltron: Part One

" _Galaxy Garrison flight log 5-11-14,"_ Lance said. [Name] crossed her arms, shifting her weight to her other leg and she has a feeling that Lance and his two friends will fail. " _Begin descent to Kerberos for rescue mission_." Lance turned the ship into a deep dive.

 " _Lance, can you keep this thing straight?_ " Hunk questioned.

 " _Relax, Hunk, I'm just getting a feel for the stick. It's not like I did this!_ " Lance said, pulling the wheel up. " _Or this_!" Lance pulled the wheel to the right, making Hunk groan more.

 [Name] face palmed, shaking her head at Lance's immature tactics. It's not the only time he's acted immature, especially around her as well since he likes to flirt with her a lot. 

 " _Okay, unless you want to wipe beef stroganoff out of all the little nooks and crannies in this thing, you'd better knock it off, man_!" Hunk said, starting off calm then angry.

 " _We've picked up a distress beacon!_ " Pidge shouted.

 " _All right, look alive, team! Pidge, track coordinates_ ," Lance ordered, [Name] bit her lip, staring at the screen of the team.

 " _Copy_." 

 " _Knock it off, Lance! Please!_ " Hunk begged, the space craft shaking.

 " _This one's on you, buddy. We've got hydraulic stabilizer out,_ " Lance stated, looking over his shoulder.

 [Name] always known that Hunk can't take any transportation at all. He'll start to grow nauseous from the slightest rumble of a vehicle at. She watched Hunk look as if he's about to throw up.

 " _Oh, no. Fix now, puke later,_ " Lance ordered.

 " _I lost contact. The shaking is interfering with our sensors,_ " Pidge informed.

 " _Come on, Hunk!_ " Lance whined.

 " _It's not responding,_ " Hunk said, getting out his seat. [Name] ponders why he even joined the Garrison.

 " _Never mind, fellas. That she blows. Preparing for approach on visual,_ " Lance stated.

 _"I don't think that's advisable with our current mechanical and gastrointestinal issues_ ," Pidge claimed, glancing at Hunk as he was about to throw up.

 " _Agreed_ ," Hunk input.

 " _Stop worrying. This baby can take it, can't you, cham_ p?" Lance asked, sounding confident at first then shocked when the rumbling and shaking continued. " _See? She was nodding. She was nodding. Pidge, hail down to them and let them know their ride is here._ "

 It's not. It really is not and the shaking will continue if Hunk doesn't work faster. [Name] could only sigh, wishing they were properly trained in this. She knows Pidge is smart, extremely smart and [Name] doesn't mind his company at all. Hunk is a good builder and engineer, but he can't handle transportation at all. Lance is a wonderful shot, remembering he had thrown a ball of paper into a trash can from across the room.

 Pidge had gotten out his seat, being too short to actually reach it and he stood on his seat. " _Attention, lunar vessel-_ " He had fallen out of his seat from the shaking of the space craft.

 " _What are you doing? Buckle your beat. And, Hunk, stop that shaking!_ " Lance commanded.

 " _I'm try-_ " Hunk then vomited in the main gearbox.

 " _Attention, lunar vessel,"_ Pidge said, sitting in his seat and holding the mic. " _This is Galaxy Garrison Resuce Craft One Victor Six Three Tango. Coming in for landing and extraction, against crew recommendations."_

 " _No time for your motions comments now. They're going under and we're going in_ ," Lance snapped. Lance pulled the space craft down, an structure of the ice almost like a bridge with an opening under it.

 " _Look out for that overhang!_ " Pidge shouted.

 " _No worries_ ," Lance said, looking away from what's in front of him. " _My first year in flight school, know what they call me? They called me the 'The Tailor' because of how I thread the needle._ "  Lance continued to head for the overhang, turning the space craft to make it fit through. " _Come around, come around! Come on, come on!"_

 Sadly, the space craft didn't fit and lost a wing.

 " _We lost a wing!_ " Hunk informed.

 " _Oh, man,_ " Lance grumbled.

 The space craft crashed, meaning Lance and his team failed the simulation. Again. 

 " _Nice work, Tailor,_ " Pidge remarked.

 "Roll out, donkeys!" Iverson shouted, the door opening. Lance and his team stepped out, standing in a line and Lance kept his gaze down. "Let's see if we can't use this complete failure as a lesson for the rest of you students. [Last Name], can you point out the mistakes these three so-called cadets made in the simulator?" 

 [Name] crossed her arms, keeping her gaze on the floor. "The engineer puked in the main gearbox."

 "Yes. As everyone knows, vomit is not an approved lubricant for engine systems," Iverson snarled, making Hunk flinch. "What else, [Last Name]?" 

 "The com spec removed his safety harness and the pilot crashed, ignoring crew recommendations," [Name] finished, glancing at Lance and his team, but quickly looking at the ground.

 "Correct. And worst of all, the whole jump, they're arguing with each other," Iverson said, turning his attention to Lance and his team. "Heck, if you're going to be this bad individually, you'd bettter at least be able to work as a team! Galaxy Garrison exists to turn young cadets like you into the next generation of elite astroexplores, but these kinds of mental mistakes are exactly what cost the lives of the men on the Kerberos Mission."

 [Name] winced to herself, wishing he wouldn't bring that back up. Her brother, Cal, was on that mission with Shiro, Matt, and his father. She was quite devastated that her brother had been killed and she remembers him saying that she should work hard. She did exactly that, having Cal's help before he left and also to make her parents proud as well.

 "That's not true, sir!" Pidge yelled, glaring at the commander.

 "What did you say?" Iverson asked, daring Pidge to continue.

 "Sorry, sir. I think he hit his head when he fell out his chair. But point taken," Lance said, covering Pidge's mouth with his hand.

 "I hope I don't need to remind you that the only reason you're here is that the first best pilot in your class had a discipline issue and flunked out," Iverson stated, walking over to Lance. [Name] knew he's talking about Keith because he is the only one to drop out. "Don't follow in his footsteps. Next!"

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 "Thank you, sir," [Name] said, nodding her head. She had just finished a conversation with Iverson and he had brought up her brother. She felt uncomfortable as he started to talk about Cal.

 [Name] walked back towards her dorm, the lights out, but she can clearly see in the dark since it's not that dark. She noticed Lance and Hunk walking together, but seeming more in a hurry and she decided to follow after them. She quickly hid behind a wall, noticing that Lance and Hunk did the same since a door opened.

 "Where is he going?" She heard Lance ask.

 [Name] followed after them, landing on the roof of the Garrison and she noticed Pidge sitting by himself with a ton of gadgets around him. Lance walked over to him, taking off his headphones and talking to Pidge.

 Pidge let out a loud gasp, turning around to see Lance and Hunk. [Name] quickly hid, not thinking that they'd want to go on the roof, but she did want to scold the three for what happened at the simulation. Perhaps get a reason out of them for joining in the first place.

 "Oh, Lance, Hunk. No, um, just looking at the stars," Pidge said.

 "Where'd you get this stuff? It doesn't look like Garrison tech," Lance stated.

 "I built it," Pidge stated.

 "You built all of this?" Hunk asked, going to touch it, but he smacked Hunk's hand.

 "Stop it! With this thing, I can scan all the way to the edge of the solar system," Pidge explained, sounding confident and cocky.

 [Name] decides to step out of hiding. "Really? All the way to Kerberos?" The three gasped, seeing [Name] walking over towards them. Lance sent her a wink which she scoffed. Pidge recovered from his shock and pouted. 

 "You go balllistic every time the instructors bring it up," Lance said, [Name] crouching down at the tech. "What's your deal?" 

 "Second warning, Hunk!" Pidge barked.

 "Look, Pidge, if we're going to bond as a team, we can't have any secrets," Lance said.

 "That's what you're going to do? You sneaked out to bond?" [Name] asked, sounding disbelief. "You want to bond after you failed the simulation! I think you should think back on your mistakes that I pointed out."

 Lance was about to open his mouth, but Pidge spoke up. "The world as you know it is about to change. The Kerberos Mission wasn't lost because of some malfuncation or crew mistake. Stop touching my equipment!" Hunk groaned, falling to his side. "So, I've been scanning the system and picking up alien radio chatter." 

 "Aliens?" [Name] questioned, walking to Pidge's side and sitting down. 

 "Whoa. What? Aliens?" Hunk asked, sounding scared.

 "Okay. So, you're insane. Got it," Lance said, his arms crossed and he stood up.

 "I'm serious. They keep repeating one word, Voltron," Pidge said, [Name]'s eyes scanning the codes on the tech screens. "And tonight, it's going crazier than I have ever heard it." 

 "How crazy?" Lance questioned.

 " _Attention, students. This is not a drill_ ," Iverson's voice came on the PA. " _We are on lockdown! Security situation Zulu Niner. Repeat: all students are to remain in barracks until further notice."_

 "What's going on?" [Name] whispered, standing up.

 "Is that a meteor!" Hunk yelled, pointing at the bright, circle thing coming towards the Earth. "A very, very big meteor?"

 [Name] grabbed the binoculars and she held them to her eyes. "It's a ship!"

 "Holy cow!" Lance shouted, grabbing the binoculars as [Name]'s hands are still on it and since he's taller than her, his chin rested on the top of her head. "I can't believe what I'm seeing! That's not one of ours."

 "No. It's one of theirs," [Name] assumed, her and the other three watching the ship pass by.

 "So, wait. There really are aliens out there?" Hunk questioned, everyone watching the ship land past a moutain yards from the Garrison. 

 Pidge packed up his stuff, putting on his backpack. "We'be got to see that ship!"

 Pidge and Lance started to run off and [Name] followed them without hesitation. Despite hating them, she really wants to see what's inside that ship. Lance called out to Hunk that he should follow them.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 [Name] and Pidge worked together on the tech, Lance lying on his stomach with the binoculars in his hands and Hunk sitting next to him. [Name] bit her lip, her eyes on the screen as Lance scanned out the place.

 "Whoa! What the heck is that thing?" Lance voiced. "And who the heck is she?" [Name] let out a deep sigh, smacking the back of Lance's head and he let out a gasp of pain. "Right, alien ship. Man, we'll never get past all those guards to get a look." 

 "Aw, man," Hunk whined. "Yeah, yeah, I guess there's nothing to do, but head back to the barracks, right?" Hunk stood up, going to leave.

 "Wait! They've set up a camera in there and we grabbed its feed. Look!" Pidge said, looking at [Name] with an approved look and [Name] didn't bother looking at him. 

 [Name]'s eyes widen, seeing a man strapped to a table and people in white body suits and masks. She realized it's Shiro, but why is he the only one to come back? Where's Cal? Or Matt and his father?

 " _Hey! What are you doing_!" Shiro yelled.

 " _Calm down, Shiro,_ " Iverson advised. " _We just need to keep you quarantined until we run some tests._ "

  _"You have to listen to me! They destroy worlds!"_ Shiro grunted, [Name] stared at him in confusion. " _Aliens are coming!"_  

 "That's Shiro! The pilot of the Kerberos Mission!" Lance stated, pointing at the screen. "That guy's my hero!" 

 "Guess he's not dead in space, after all," Hunk added.

 "Where's the rest of his crew?" [Name] asked. 

 " _Do you know how long you've been gone?_ " Iverson questioned.

 " _I don't know. Months? Years? Look, there's no time_ ," Shiro warned, looking around frantically. " _Aliens are coming here for a weapon. They're probably on their way. They'll destroy us. We have to find Voltron."_

 "Voltron!" Pidge gasped, his eyes widening.

 " _Sir, take a look at this_ ," another man said, gesturing to Shiro's arm. " _It appears his arm has been replaced with a cyborg prosthetic._ "

 " _Put him under until we know what that thing can do_ ," Iverson ordered. 

 " _Don't put me under! No! There's no time!_ " Despite Shiro's yelling, they still carried out Iverson's order.

 "They didn't ask about the rest of the crew," Pidge said, his eyebrows furrowed.

 "What are they doing? He's a legend. They're not even gonna listen to him?" Lance asked, knowing the answer already. 

 "We have to get him out," [Name] hissed.

 "I hate to be the voice of reason, always, but weren't we watching on TV because there was no way to get past the guards?" Hunk asked, standing up and everyone looking towards him. 

 "That was before we were properly motivated," Lance said, putting a hand under his chin. "We've just got to think. Could we tunnel in?"

 "Maybe we could get some hazmats suits and sneak in like med techs," Pidge voiced.

 "Or we dress up like cooks, head back to the dorms, sneak into the commissary-- little late-night snack," Hunk said, [Name] lets out a sigh and shakes her head.

 "We need a distraction," [Name] groaned, standing up and crossing her arms. 

 [Name] and the others let out a screams, a loud explosion coming out and she noticed it from afar. Her eyes widen in fear, not realizing that would happen at all.

 "Is that the aliens? Is that the aliens? Are they here? They got here so quick!" Hunk yelled, starting to panic.

 "No, those explosions were a distraction, for him," Pidge said, pointing at a blue light going towards the structure holding Shiro. "The Garrison's headed toward the blast, and he's sneaking in from the other side."

 "No way! Oh, he is not going to beat us in there!" Lance hissed, [Name] having a feeling it's Keith. "That guy is always trying to one-up me!" 

 "Who is it?" Hunk questioned, watching Lance run towards the structure and [Name] followed after him.

 "Keith!" Lance yelled.

 "Who?" Pidge questioned, having his stuff in the backpack.

 "Are you sure?" Hunk asked, running after his friend and the stuck up [Name].

 "Oh, I'd recognize that mullet anywhere!" Lance yelled, [Name] holding back a laugh from the nickname.

 "Who's Keith?" Pidge questioned, running after them.

 Lance slid down the rocks, [Name] following after him with Hunk and Pidge behind her. [Name] picked up her pace, running past Lance and getting closer to the structure. [Name] walked in, Lance walking past her and she noticed the men on the floor.

 Keith had Shiro's arm over his shoulder and Lance walked over to the two. [Name] stayed back, not liking Keith because he flunked out Garrison.   
  
 "Nope. No, you-- No, no, no. No, you don't. I'm saving Shiro," Lance said, walking towards Keith and putting Shiro's other arm over his shoulders.

 "Who are you?" Keith questioned, staring at Lance.

 "Who am I? Uh, the name's Lance," Lance said, Keith glared at him slightly then Lance turned towards Keith. "We were in the same class at the Garrison."

 "Really? Are you an engineer?" Keith asked, staring at Lance.

 "No, I'm a pilot! We were, like, rivals. You know, Lance and Keith, neck and neck," Lance said, his eyebrows ceased.  
  
 "Oh, wait. I remember you. You're a cargo pilot," Keith said, his eyebrows furrowed.

 [Name] simply glared at him and Keith had caught her stare. Keith quickly looked away, not sure how he should react from the sight, but he could never forget the prodigy in the Garrison at all.

 "Well, not anymore. I'm fighter class now, thanks to you washing out," Lance said.

 "Well, congratulations," Keith said.

 [Name] left the little room, not bothering to say anything to them. Besides, she didn't want to carry Shiro so she'll leave it to Keith and Lance. So far the only thing they can actually do correct.

 

 

 

  
***

 

 

 

  
 [Name] followed behind Keith and Lance, glancing over her shoulder she noticed Pidge and Hunk jogging over to them. [Name] smiled excitedly at the space hover, always wanting to ride one or even drive it herself. 

 "Uh, do you mind if we catch a ride with you?" Hunk asked, getting onto the wing part while Keith got on the driver's seat.

 [Name] climbed on, but from the sudden weight added, she was about to fall back until a hand had grabbed her arm. She followed the to where the hand is and she noticed Keith looking at her over his shoulder. [Name] pulled her hand away from him, sending him a quick glare and he turned his attention ahead.

 "Is this thing going to be big for all of us?" Pidge asked, looking at Keith.  
  
 Lance and Shiro on the wing. [Name] notice the lights from the vehicles coming and she bit her lip in worry. Despite being the prodigy in the Garrison, she knew she had to take her own path like her brother would have wanted, but probably not like this.

 Keith turned the handle, the space hover lifted off the ground and turned around, getting away.

 "Why am I holding this guy?" Pidge shouted over the engine of the space rider, holding Shiro's arms.

 "Hey, we did all fit," Hunk said, [Name] notice Lance sitting behind her instead of Pidge.   
  
 "Can't this thing go any faster?" Lance asked, looking over his shoulder and the cars getting closer.

 "We could toss out some non-essential weight," Keith said.

 [Name] had a feeling he meant all of them. Keith probably just wanted to save Shiro and only Shiro.

 "Oh, right!" Lance said, looking around. "Okay, so that was an insult. I get it."

 "Big man, lean left!" Keith shouted over his shoulder, the Hunk leaned left, but it wasn't fast enough.

 [Name] gripped a a part of the seat where Keith is sitting and she jumped up and over to the left side. She used her weight to add more and the ride leaned left.

 "Whoa!" The disappointment group screamed.  
  
 "Aw, man! Mr. Harris just wiped out Professor Montgomery! No, no. He's fine," Hunk said, Keith drove up a tall rock.

 "Lean right!" Keith ordered, looking over his shoulder.

 [Name] jumped onto the other side of the right while Hunk leaned right, the ride jumping towards the other side with a deep bit between the two roads. The three males screamed, [Name] went back into her seat and the space hover land on the other road. She felt Shiro's chest press against her back, noticing the last two cars still chasing them.  
  
 "Guys? Is that a cliff up ahead?" Hunk asked, everyone looking ahead.

 "Oh, no, no, no!" Lance screamed, Keith leaned forward with a smirk on his face.

 "Yup," Keith said, turning the handle of the space hover.

 "No, no, no!" Pidge screamed, Keith driving off the cliff.

 [Name] screamed, her hands on Keith's shoulders and her nails digging into him. She knows that Keith is reckless, but he won't kill them all. She figures he has a trick up his sleeve. Besides, Keith wanted to save Shiro.

 "What are you doing? You're going to kill us all!" Lance screamed, the space hover falling straight down.

 "Shut up and trust me!" Keith shouted, turning the handle a little and turning his foot upward with the peddle, the space hover hovered above the ground and dust flew everywhere. 

 [Name] let out a big sigh, putting space between her and Keith. She looked back at the top of the cliff, seeing the Garrison vehicles come to a stop.

 

 

  
***

 

 

 

 [Name] leaned against the wall, her eyes closed and her head down. It's extremely quiet and she knows that the disappointment group has questions towards her. She let out a sigh, opening her eyes to see all three of them staring at her.

 "Something the matter?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as if she's asking them-no daring them to answer her.

 "No-"

 "Why did you come along with us? I mean, you're the prodigy of the Garrison," Lance said, interrupting Pidge. 

 [Name] let out a sigh, running a hand through her [Long/Short] hair. "I meant to scold you two-" she pointed at Lance and Hunk"-for what happened at the simulation, but I ended up following. But Shiro is alive, meaning that his mission wasn't a failure." 

 She remembers what Shiro said that he was taken by aliens as well as his crew, but he's the only one to make it back. [Name] is curious and she wants to know, perhaps Shiro might know where her brother is.

 Lance and Hunk nodded their heads. [Name] noticed the door open, Keith and Shiro stepping inside. Shiro glanced towards [Name], but her attention is looking out the window.  
  
 Keith removed the covers from the wall, everyone staring at the markings on the map and pictures added as well.

 "What have you been working on?" Shiro asked, staring at the maps with writings and pictures.

 "I can't explain it, really," Keith said, staring at the maps, "After getting booted from the Garrison, I was kind of lost and found myself drawn to this place. It's like something... some energy was telling me to search."

 "For what?" Shiro asked, turning his head towards Keith.  
  
 "Well, I didn't really know at the time... until I stumbled across this area," Keith said, pointing towards the middle of the map with writings that say  _Energy Source!._  "It's an outcropping of giant boulders with caves covered in these ancient markings. Each one tells a slightly different story bout a blue lion. But they all share clues leading to the same event, some arrival happening last night.Then, you showed up." Keith finished, catching Shiro's attention.   
  
 "I should thank you all for getting me out. Lance, right?" Shiro asked, turning towards the tree males and Shiro walked towards the table since Lance is on the other side, holding out his hand. Lance looked down at Shiro's hand, hesitantly shaking Shiro's hand, Shiro held out for Pidge and Hunk.

 "[Name]," [Name] said, not bothering to shake the hand that Shiro is holding out for her.

 "The nervous guy's Hunk. I'm Pidge," Pidge said, shaking Shiro's hand, "So, did anyone else from your crew make it out?"

 "I'm not sure. I remember the mission and being captured. After that, it's just bits and pieces," Shiro said, looking to the side.   
  
 "Yeah, sorry to interrupt, but back to the aliens. Where are they now?" Hunk asked, making gestures with his hands and slouching his shoulders slightly. "Are they coming? Are they coming for us? Where are they at this very moment?"

 "I can't really put it together. I remember the word  _'Voltron'_ ," Shiro said, ceasing his eyebrows. "It's some kind of weapon they're looking for, but I don't know why. Whatever it is, I think we need to find it before they do."   
  
 "Well, last night, I was rummaging through Pidge's stuff, and I found this picture," Hunk said, going through Pidge'ss backpack and taking out a picture. "Look, it's his girlfriend."

 "Hey, give me that!" Pidge shouted, taking the picture from Hunk. "What were you doing in my stuff?"

 "I was looking for a candy bar. But, then, I started reading his diary," Hunk said, holding a book in his hand.

 "What?" Pidge screamed, snatching his dairy back.   
  
 "I notice the repeating series of numbers the aliens are searching for looks a lot like a Fraunhofer line," Hunk said.

 "Frown who?" Keith asked, his head slightly tilted with his arms crossed.

 "It's a number describing the emission spectrum of an element, only, this element doesn't exist on Earth. It might be this Voltron," [Name] explained, catching everyone's attention.

 "What she said. I think I can build a machine to look for it, like a Voltron Geiger counter," Hunk continued.  
   
 "Hunk, you big, gassy genius!" Lance praised, his arms crossed and smiling at his friend. "Nice thinking, [Name]." Lance sent a wink to her, but she only groaned and rolled her eyes.

 "It's pretty fascinating, really. The wavelength looks like this," Hunk explained, taking out a piece of paper from his pocket and holding it out.

 "Give me that!" Keith said, snatching the paper and he held it under a picture with giant rocks.

 

 

  
***

 

 

  
 [Name] stood at a canyon with the males, her arms crossed and she had explained to Shiro why she's going to tag along, but he told her he didn't need an explanation. [Name] didn't notice the looks she had gotten from them since she's wearing shorts, but when she felt like someone was staring at her, all of them looked away and focused on the canyon in front of them. 

"Okay, I admit it. This is super freaky," Lance said, his arms crossed and staring at the canyon.

 "I'm getting a reading," Hunk said, holding the machine in his hands while Pidge held up the receiving machine and electronic beeping can be heard then Hunk walked forward. Everyone followed after Hunk.

 The beeping got intense, [Name] looked up to see cave opening and small cliff that anyone can jump from. Her and the males entered the slightly dark cave, noticing the drawings of lions. She stopped in front of the wall, the craving of the lions fantasizing and she felt someone stare at her. She turned her head to see Shiro staring at her, but he was actually looking at the cravings.

 "What are these?" Shiro asked, his voice echoing.

 "These are the lion cravings I was telling you about," Keith explained, not noticing Lance walk towards the cravings.

 "They're everywhere around here," Shiro said.

 [Name] lifted her hand and placed it on the wall, tracing the outline of the cravings. A tiny smile appeared on her features and she removed her hand. Suddenly, the cravings of the lions lit up blue.

 "What?" [Name] whispered, staring at the cravings.

 "They're never done that before," Keith added.

 Everyone walked away from the walls and the light below them shined a light blue color. [Name] stared down at the ground, seeing cracks start to form and she was about to jump away, but the floor had already caved in. [Name] and almost everyone except Keith and Shiro let out a scream, going down a water like slide. She felt the water start to soak her clothes. Lance fell down first, landing in a small river with [Name] landing on top of him next.

 Lance opened his eyes, seeing [Name] start to sit up on him and he started to drool a little. Sadly for him, it was quickly ruined when the other(s) fell onto him, like Keith. [Name] let out a groan and Keith stood up, holding out his hand for [Name]. [Name] put a hand to her head, smacking Keith's hand away and standing up on her own.

 "They are everywhere," Lance said.

 [Name] lifted her head to see a giant, blue, white, and black color lion or cat, but probably a cat. [Name] let out a gasp of amazement, never believing something this advance exists at all. [Name] started to analyze the sphere the cat is inside, the blue force field around it and standing next to Keith with Shiro at her sides.  
  
 "Is this it? Is this the Voltron?" Pidge asked, holding onto the straps of his backpack.

 "It must be," [Name] mumbled, staring at the blue cat robot with widen eyes.

 "This is what's been causing all of this crazy energy out here," Keith said, his eyebrows light furrowed and he walked towards the shield.

 [Name] walked over to the shield, following after Keith, but keeping her eyes on the giant cat.

 "Looks like there's a force field around it," [Name] stated, tilting her head.

 "Is anyone else get the feeling this is staring at them?" [Name] heard Lance ask, she looked over her shoulder at him to see him to the left and right.   
  
 "No," Shiro said, staring up at the giant robot cat.

 "Yeah. The eyes are totally following me," Lance said, walking normally.

 Keith ran up to the force field, [Name] standing slight to Keith's side and Keith placed his hands on the force field. "I wonder how we get through this," Keith said.

 "Maybe you just have to knock," Lance said, knocking on the force field and he yelled, the force field lighting up then the cat's eyes shined.

 The wind pressure picked up, the force field disappearing and the ground below the robot lighting up blue. [Name] heard a gasp coming from the men and she turned her head to see their eyes wide as saucers and their mouths in large 'O's.

 "Whoa," everyone breathed out, the wind pressure disappearing and the lighting below the robot disappeared.

 "Uh, did everyone just see that?" Lance asked, [Name] lifted an eyebrow.

 "Voltron is a robot. Voltron is a huge, huge, awesome robot!" Hunk shouted, sitting on the ground.

 "And this thing is only one part of it! I wonder where the rest of them are," Pidge added, staring up at the lion.   
  
 "This is what they're looking for," Shiro said, his eyes returning to normal.  

 "Incredible," Keith added.

 "Wait! What the hell did you see!" [Name] yelled, scowling at all of them.

 "There's five other robots like this one," Keith explained, pointing at the cat robot, "All of those five make a giant robot."

 [Name] tilted her head, completely confused from whatever Keith had just said. It's not that she didn't understand how there's five others, but just how is there? She lets out a sigh and rolls her eyes.

 Then, the giant cat robot leaned down towards everyone, [Name] stepped back, but came into a hard chest and she figured it's Shiro, she heard Pidge and Hunk scream. The mouth opened, [Name] looked inside and a plank moved down, Lance standing in front of the plank. Lance hummed, looking at everyone then he chuckles, running inside.

 "Lance!" [Name] shouted, running after him. Lance hummed in approval, an automatic door opening and he looked at the chair, she shook her head in shame at him. "Lance," she warned, seeing him sit down in the chair and sit comfortably. "I don't think this is safe! Have you not learned anything at all from the Garrison?"   
  
 "Don't worry about it, [Name]. Here we go," Lance said, smirking proudly until he lets out a scream from the sudden movement of the chair moving forward and stop. Lance groaned, "Uh? Huh." [Name] looked over her shoulder, seeing Pidge and Hunk walk in then Shiro and Keith.

 "This is amazing," [Name] mumbled, staring at the blue holographic screens and touch screens. She heard Lance laugh and Pidge and Hunk saying who afterwards.   
  
 "All right! Very nice!" Lance shouted, [Name] and the others walked over to the chair to see the cave through the screen.

 "Okay, guys, I feel the need to point out, just so that we're all aware," Hunk said, catching everyone's attention, "We are in some kind of futuristic alien cat head right now."

 "Whoa. Did you guys hear that?" Lance asked, looking over his shoulder at [Name] and the others.

 "Hear what?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

 "I think it's talking to me," Lance said, staring at the holographic screens in front of him, "Hmm... Um..." Lanced typed with one finger on a keyboard holographic screen, making the robot cat stand on its legs and let out a piercing roar, Pidge and Hunk screaming. "Okay. Got it. Now, let's try this," Lance said, two hand gripping controls appeared on his seat, one on each side and Lance's hands rested on it, pushing forward both of them.   
  
 The robot cat broke through the large rocks, back flipping and using boosters on its feet to stop itself from hitting the ground. The robot cat shot itself through the sky, flying at a high pace and inside of the head, [Name], Pidge, and Hunk let out a scream, Shiro's arm wrapped around her waist and he held onto the ceiling to stabilize himself and [Name], Hunk and Pidge holding onto Lance, Keith holding onto the seat.

 "You. Are. The. Worst. Pilot. Ever!" Keith shouted.

 The screaming from [Name], Pidge, and Hunk continued as the blue, robot cat flew around then the cat landed on the ground, running at a high pace.

 "This is why I never wanted to be in the same vehicle with you!!" [Name] yelled, scrunching her eyes shut in case they might die. She doesn't want to see how she will die.

 "Isn't this awesome?" Lance asked, a excited smile on his face as the screaming stopped.

 "Make it stop. Make it stop," Hunk pleaded, tears in his eyes.

 "I'm not making it do anything. It's like it's on autopilot," Lance said, then the cat launched itself into the sky with its boosters.

 "Where are you going?" [Name] hissed, holding the arm tightly, but she doesn't know it's Shiro.

 "I just said it's on autopilot! It says there's an alien ship approaching Earth," Lance explained, the robot cat flying towards the atmosphere, "I think we're supposed to stop it."   
  
 "What did it say, exactly?" Pidge asked, furrowing his eyebrows at Lance.

 "It's not like it's saying words. It's more like a feeding ideas into my brain, kind of," Lance said, raising his eyebrow at Pidge.

 "Well, if this thing is the weapon they're coming for, why don't we just, I don't know, give it to them? Maybe they'll leave us alone," Hunk suggested, everyone looking at him, "Sorry, lion. Nothing personal."

 "You don't understand," Shiro said, catching everyone's attention, "These monsters spread like a plague throughout the galaxy, destroying everything in their path. There's no bargaining with them. They won't stop until everyone is dead."   
  
 "Oh. Never mind then," Hunk said, everyone glaring at him and the lion let out a roar, finally out of the atmosphere and into space.

 "That's a giant ship," [Name] gasped, seeing a dark ship with purple window like lights. 

 "Uh..." Hunk said, dragging the word with his mouth open, "Holy crow! Is that really an alien ship?"

 "Obviously," [Name] growled.

 "They found me," Shiro mumbled. [Name] looked up at him, not noticing how close her face is near his and she felt him pull her closer unconsciously.

 Then purple lasers came towards the lion. "We're got to get it out of here!" Pidge shouted, turning towards Lance.

 "Hang on!" Lance yelled, pulling back the two handles and causing the lion to dodge the lasers, everyone shouting at Lance. "All right. Okay. I think I know what to do." The boosters bringing up the lion's speed.

 "Be careful, man!" Pidge yelled, glaring at Lance

"This isn't a simulator," [Name] shouted, her eyes on the ship.

 "Well, that's good. I always wreck the simulator," Lance said, a smirk on his face as the lion dodged the lasers and going towards the ship. Lance thrust the right handle, the lion's mouth opening and shooting out a blue laser, cutting a line into the ship. "Let's try this," Lance said, smirking proudly and pulling back the handle. The lion dodged all the lasers, getting close to the side of the ship and cutting it with the claws, an explosion ringing out from the damage.

 "Nice job, Lance," Shiro said, smiling at Lance.

 "I think it's time to get these guys away from our planet," Lance said, the lion flying away from the ship.

 [Name] didn't say anything and she looked down at her hands. She should probably thank Lance for literally saving them and probably Earth, but that's really out of character for her. Especially since she's hates him and he barely works hard for anything.

 "Oh, no!" Hunk shouted, looking out from the side to see the ship chasing after the lion.

 "They're gaining on us," Pidge shouted, [Name] glanced out to see the ship coming after them.

 "It's weird. They're not trying to shoot us. They're chasing us," Lance said, glancing to the side to look at the ship.

 "Okay, seriously, now we think having aliens follow us is good?" Hunk asked. "I am not on board with this new direction, guys."

 "Where are we?" Keith asked, scowling at Lance and Shiro dropped his arm from [Name], quietly apologizing to her, but she didn't say anything.

 "Edge of the solar system. There's Kerberos," Shiro explained, noticing the floating rocks and blueish planet. 

 "It takes months for our ships to get out this far," Pidge said, his eyes widening, "We got out here in five seconds."

 "Impressive," [Name] muttered, a small smile on her face then a portal opened.

 "What is that?" Hunk asked, staring at the white and black swirling thing outlined with blue.

 "This may seem crazy, but I think the lion wants us to go through there," Lance suggested, she looked down at Lance.

 "Where does it go?" Pidge asked, raising an eyebrow.

 "I don't know," Lance said, glancing at Pidge then back in front, "Shiro, you're the senior officer here. What should we do?"  
  
 "Whatever is happening, the lion knows more than we do," Shiro explained, looking at Lance, "I say we trust it, but we're a team now. We should decide together." Everyone nodded their heads, Pidge place his hand on Lance's shoulder and [Name] stepped away from the group, distancing herself from them.

"All right. Guess we're all ditching class tomorrow," Lance said, the lion went through the portal and closed before the ship chasing the lion went through.

 

 

 


	2. The Rise Of Voltron: Part Two

 Everyone groaned, feeling a force pulling everyone as the blue lion went through the portal. The pulling force went away, [Name] let out a big sigh and notice a planet. "Whoa. That was..." Lance said, his eyebrows raised.

 Hunk grunted, his hands covering his mouth, but he vomited and everyone cringed. "So sorry," Hunk said, his voice raspy.

 "I'm just surprised it took this long," Pidge said, fixing his glasses on Hunk vomited again.

 "I don't recognize any of these constellations," Shiro said, staring at the stars, "We must be a long long way from Earth." 

 "The lion seems to want to go to this planet. I think..." Lance said, the lion used its boosters to pick up its speed, "I think it's going home."

 The lion flew towards the planet, breaking through the atmosphere and [Name] hunched over the chair, holding onto it tightly. "Guys, person space except [Name]," Lance said, winking at her and she scoffed. "Hunk, your breath is killing me."

 "Um, is it me or is anyone else having second thoughts about flying through a mysterious wormhole?" Hunk asked, furrowing his eyebrows at Lance. "Why are we listening to a robotic lion anyway?" 

 "It got us away from that alien warship, didn't it?" Lance asked, scowling at Hunk.

 "I don't know if you notice, but you're in an alien warship," Keith stated, looking at Lance and catching his attention then standing up.

 "Oh, are you scared?" Lance asked, almost taunting Keith.

 "With you at the helm? Terrified," Keith said, glaring at Lance.

 "All right, knock it off," Shiro said, catching everyone's attention. "No one's happy to be in this situation, but we're here now. If we want to get through this, we've got to do it together."

 "Shiro, you're right, but what are we going to do?" [Name] questioned, catching everyone's attention.   
  
 "First, we find out where we're headed," Shiro said, turning his attention towards Lance. "Lance?"

 "I don't know," Lance answered, looking down and everyone stared at him. "I'm sorry. The lion's not talking to me anymore. Wait! Wait, wait, wait! Shh! Listen. I think I hear something"

 "I'm hearing it, too," Keith said, you heard a slight loud noise.

 "It's, uh- It's kind of a- a high pitched squeal?" Hunk said, [Name]'s eyes widen and she covered her nose, scowling at Lance and  a smug smirk on Lance's face.

 "Come on, Lance!" Keith yelled, covering his nose and glaring at Lance.   
  
 "But seriously, there's a castle up ahead," Lance said, her looked ahead and notice a[ fancy castle](http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/voltron/images/5/55/First_glimpse_of_the_Castle_of_Lions.png/revision/latest?cb=20160622051831).

 "Wow," everyone breathed out. The lion's eyes shined, the blue parts of the castle shined as the lion came closer to the ground and used its boosters to land.

 "Keep your guard up," Shiro warned, narrowing his eyes.

 "Something wrong?" Pidge asked, looking up at Shiro.

 "My team was captured by aliens once. I'm not going to let it happen again," Shiro explained, everyone leaving from the blue lion's mouth again.

 Suddenly the ground shook, Pidge letting out a scream and [Name] watched as the lion stood up. "No! I knew it was going to eat us! No!" Hunk screamed, slouching his shoulders as the lion let out an ear piercing roar and the doors opened, Hunk whimpering.

 [Name] walked towards the doors, ignoring Shiro and Keith as they called out her name. Since when did Keith ever care about her? Plus [Name] has heard of Shiro, but never met him before. So why in hell are they concern for her? She let out a sigh, not stepping inside at all and she waited for the others to catch up.

 "Hello?" Hunk called out, his voice echoing and everyone turned their heads towards him, Hunk shrugged his shoulders.

"From the size of the lion, I expected these steps to be bigger," Pidge commented, [Name] turned her head to see a large stairway and how dark it is. Everyone gasped, staring up as a blue lights shined down. 

 _"Hold for identity scan_ ," a computer said, everyone stuck in a blue light.

 "What?" Pidge asked, everyone covered in a blue hologram like everyone else did.

 "Why are we here? What do you want with us?" Shiro asked, staring up at the computer and the hologram disappeared and the lights turned on.

 "Whoa!" Lance and Pidge breathed out, for the stairs there's two ways to go and a middle way.

 "This way," [Name]  whispered, walking towards the hallway in the middle get lit up with the lights on the wall. 

 Everyone walked into the hallway, the lights turning on as everyone passed by them. "Hello?" Hunk asked, his voice echoing throughout and [Name] walked down the stairs ahead of the others, turning a corner and walking down the stairs. "Hello?" Hunk asked again. After some time, everyone walked towards a door and it open on its one, leading to a large room. "Hello?" Hunk asked again.

 "Where are we?" Lance asked, looking around.

 "It's a control room," [Name] informed, looking at the stand and a blue sign showed up. She turned her head, seeing a pod lift up then another and she kept her space from the others.

 "Are these guys... dead?" Hunk asked, one of the pods has a girl then the other a male.

 The pod shined, the blue part disappearing and a [girl](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/voltron/images/e/eb/25._I_am_Princess_Allura_of_the_Planet_Altea.png/revision/latest?cb=20160627063832) stood there with her eyes closed. "Father!" The girl gasped, her eyes snapping open and the girl fell forward, but Lance caught her. [Name] let out a groan, noticing the blush on Lance's face as the girl looked up at him then he smirked seductively, "Hello."   
  
 "Who are you? Where am I?" The girl asked, looking around.

 "I'm Lance. And you're right in my arms," Lance said, smirking at her as she looked at him with disgust. [Name] smirked, thinking she might get along with the woman if they ever talked.

 "Your ears," the girl said, looking at his ears and Lance glanced at his ears.

 "Yeah?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

 "They're hideous. What's wrong with them?" She asked, turning away and scrunching her face in disgust.

 "Nothing's wrong with them! They heard exactly what you said about them!" Lance shouted, he screamed when she grabbed his ear and made him turn around on his knees.

 "Who are you? Where is King Alfor? What are you doing in my castle?" The girl asked, glaring at him as Lance is struggling with his arm behind his back.   
  
 "A giant blue lion brought us here. That's all we know," Lance shouted, tears rising in his eyes and the girl glanced at [Name] and the others.

 "How do you have the Blue Lion? What happened to it's paladin?" The girl asked, letting go of Lance and she stood up, "What are all you doing here? Unless... -How long has it been?"

 "We don't know what you're talking about," [Name] stated, stepping forward and she looked at her. 

 "Why don't you tell us who you are? Maybe we can help," Shiro suggested, Hunk hiding behind him.

 "I am Princess Allura of Planet Altea," Allura said, scowling at Shiro. "I've got to find out where we are and how long we've been asleep." Allura walked past everyone, going to the stand and putting her hands on it, a blue holographic screen popping up.

 "Okay, that's how that works," Pidge said, his eyebrows ceased.

 Then the other pod opened, the blue screen disappearing and revealing the [man](http://statici.behindthevoiceactors.com/behindthevoiceactors/_img/chars/coran-voltron-legendary-defender-6.57.jpg). The man gasped, screaming as he looked at Lance, "Enemy combatants!" The man jumped out the pod, jumping towards Lance and Lance stepped to the side, staring at the man oddly.   
  
 " _Quiznak!_  You're lucky I have a case of the old ' _sleep chamber knees'_ ," the man said, glaring at Lance and making gestures. "Otherwise, I'd grab your head like this, wrap you up like so- One, two, three- _**[snaps his fingers]**_  Sleepy time!"

 "Well, before you'd do that, I'd-," Lance said, making fighting gestures and finishing off by crossing his arms, "Like that."

 "Oh, really? How could you do that when I've already come at you with this?" The man asked, grunting and punching rapidly. "Ha, ha, ha, hey!" 

 [Name] face palmed, shaking her head at Lance's idiotic antics and the man's as well. This two are just so extra that it gives [Name] a migraine. 

 "Man, these guys are good," Hunk commented, staring at Lance and the man.

 "I don't think so," [Name] hissed, Keith chuckled to himself.

 "It can't be," Allura said, catching everyone's attention.

 "What is it?" The man asked, staring at the princess.

 "We've been asleep for 10,000 years," Allura said, her eyebrows ceased and [Name] eyes widen slightly. 

 "Planet Altea and all of the planets in our solar system have been destroyed," Allura said, turning her body to the side. [Name] flinched slightly, pondering where she's ever heard that name from. "Coran, Father is gone. Our entire civilization... Zarkon."

 Shiro gasped, his eyes widening slightly with a small sweat on his cheek, "Zarkon?"

 "He was the king of the Galra," Allura explained, her head down then she looked at Shiro, hatred in her voice. "A vile creature and enemy to all free people."

"I remember now... I was his prisoner," Shiro said, looking up at Allura.

 "He's still alive? Impossible!" Allura shouted, her eyes widening a little.

 "I can't explain it, but it's true. He's searching for a super weapon called Voltron," Shiro informed.

 "He's searching for it because he knows it's the only thing that can defeat him, and that's exactly why we must find it before he does," Allura explained, staring at Shiro with determination.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

  
 [Name] stood at the back, Lance and Keith in front of her, staring at the princess who's standing at the holographic computer while Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge stood in front of the holographic computer and Coran standing next to the princess.

 "Princess, you must eat. It's been 10,000 years," Coran pleaded. 

 "I'm not hungry," Allura said, closing her eyes.

 "Man, 10,000 years? That's like one thousand plus ten," Lance said, [Name] looked at him oddly.

 "That's times ten," Keith corrected, turning his head towards Lance.  
  
 "Whatever, dropout," Lance hissed, glaring at Keith and Keith glared right back at him.

 "I haven't eaten since breakfast and I'm starving," Hunk said, holding his belly.

 "Yeah, but you've thrown up, like, five times," Pidge pointed out, catching Hunk's attention.

 [Name] walked over to them, turning their heads away from each other and she crossed her arms. She definitely didn't want to listen to them argue about petty things at all.

  "Hmm, good point," Hunk said, scooping up green goo from a floating plate.

 "I can't believe your civilization created such advance technology 10,000 years ago," Shiro said, Hunk making a disgusted face after eating some of the goo, but he took another bite. "It must have been an incredible place."   
  
 "Yes, it was... but now it is gone and we're the last Alteans alive," Coran said, his eyebrows scrunched.

 Allura looked down, Coran walked towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, crying softly. Allura gasped, walking towards a pod and a blush grew on her cheeks, "Looks like we're not the last, after all."

 [Name] stood on edge, her body tensing and an alarm blaring going off and the holographic computer turned from blue to red, Coran looked over his shoulder at the computer. "A Galra battleship has set its tracker to us!" Coran said, everyone standing around the computer.  
  
 "How did they find us?" Allura asked, walking towards the computer.

 "I'm not sure, but I bet it's Keith's fault," Lance said, his arms crossed and frowning.

 "Say whatever you've got to say to make yourself feel better," Keith said, glaring at Lance from the side of his eye then turning his body towards him. "After getting us stuck on the other side of a wormhole!"

 "I'll stick you in a wormhole!" Lance shouted, getting in Keith's face.

 Since [Name] was in the middle of them, she was crushed by their chests and she shook slightly from anger. She put her hands on their chest, pushing them away from each other and sending them both hard glares, making them shut the hell up.

 "Thanks, [Name]. This is no time to place the blame," Shiro said, Lance held his hands out and arms up. "It's time to work as a team. How long before they arrive?"   
  
 "At their speed? Oh, well, carry the two... I'd say probably a couple of days," Coran said.

 "Good. Let them come!" Allura said, furrowing her eyebrows. "By the time they get here, you five will have reformed Voltron, and together, we will destroy Zarkon's empire!"

 "Sorry to interrupt, but I know I'm definitely not part of this Voltron thing, but I can prove to be useful for everyone," [Name] stated, crossing her arms.

 "Of course. You don't have to prove yourself and you are part of the team already," Allura said, smiling at her and [Name] nodded her head, a wide smile on her face. 

 "Princess, there are five of these lions. How are we going to find the rest?" Shiro asked, catching Allura's attention. 

 

 

  
***

 

 

  
 Allura stood on a small stage, a blue light shining down from a crystal while everyone else stood far back. "King Alfor connected the lions to Allura's life force," Coran explained, everyone staring at her. "She alone is the key to the lions' whereabouts."

 Allura opened her eyes, the room being filled with blue circles that almost look like stars and everyone breathed out,  _whoa._  "These are coordinates," Pidge stated, looking at the circles with a certain symbol in them then a picture of a black lion and a planet moved past Pidge.

  "The Black Lion looks like it's in the same location as the Blue Lion," [Name] stated, staring at the mini black lion with the blue lion.

 "Look at your primitive synapses firing away in their little brain cage," Coran said, leaning to the side of [Name]'s heigh with his arms crossed.

 "Very observant. That's because the Black Lion is in the castle," Allura explained, smiling at [Name].

 "To keep the Black Lion out of Zarkon's hands, King Alfor locked it in the castle," Coran explained, staring off into the distance. "It can only be freed if the other four lions are present."

 "As you have found, the lions choose their pilots," Allura stated, staring at the four males. "It is a mystical bond and cannot be forced. The quintessence of the pilot is mirrored in his lion. Together, they form something greater than science can explain." 

 [Name] watched Allura move her hand and the map moved also. "The Black Lion is in the decisive head of Voltron," Allura said, the planet that the black lion is on move towards Shiro. "It will take a pilot who is born a leader and in control at all times, someone whose men will follow without hesitation. That is why, Shiro, you will pilot the Black Lion." Shiro stared at the holographic picture of the planet showing where the black lion is. "The Green lion has an inquisitive personality and needs a pilot of intellect and daring," Allura explained, moving the map once again. "Pidge, you will pilot the Green Lion."  Pidge stared at the holographic planet, pinpointing the green lion's coordinates and Pidge smiled. "The Blue Lion-" Allura started, but got rudely cut off.

 "Hold up, let me guess. Takes the most handsome slash best pilot of the bunch?" Lance asked, smirking proudly with his eyes closed then he opened his eyes, could almost see a sparkle from his teeth.

 "The Yellow Lion is caring and kind," Allura said, ignoring Lance and moving the map once again with her arms. "Its pilot is the one who puts the needs of others above his own. His heart must be mighty. As the leg of Voltron, you will lift the team up and hold the team together." Hunk stared at the holographic picture with the green lion's coordinates, Hunk looked around then looked towards Allura and pointed at himself, grunting questionably.

 "The Red Lion is temperamental and the most difficult to master," Allura explained, a holographic version of the red lion appeared in her hands. "It's faster and more agile than others, but also most unstable. Its pilot needs to be someone who relies more on instincts than skill alone." A happy smile on Lance's face, he's probably thinking that he's the one for the red lion as the holographic red lion moved in front of Keith. "Keith, you will fly the Red Lion," Allura stated.  
  
 "What?" Lance asked, scrunching his eyebrows and Keith smirked. "This guy?" Keith's smirk disappeared, looking at Lance with a glare and Lance glared right back at Keith.

 "Unfortunately, I cannot locate the Red Lion's coordinates yet," Allura explained, looking sad a little. "There must be something wrong with the castle. After 10,000 years, it might need some work."

 "Don't worry, we'll find it soon," Coran reassured, pointing at himself with both thumbs. "They don't call me  _'The Coranic'_  for nothing. It's because it sounds like  _'mechanic'_. So... Coranic, mechanic. It's not- It doesn't sound... exactly like it. It's similar."

  Then the red lion roared, all the lions flew upwards and [Name] watched with interest in her eyes. "Once all the lions are united, you will form [Voltron](http://www.dreamworkstv.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/05/VLT-character-voltron.jpg?6204), the most powerful warrior ever known, the Defender of the Universe," Allura explained, the maps of the universe disappearing and a holographic version stood in front of Allura then disappeared.

 "Awesome," Lance said, his arms dropping to his sides.

 "Oh..." Pidge breathed out, his eyes widen in amazement.

 "Wait. Okay, we're going to be in there and flying lions. Got that part. How do lions turn into legs? Is this going to be a long trip?" Hunk asked, catching everyone's attention. "Because I have to pee. Do you people pee?"

 "We don't have much time, Hunk," [Name] hissed, catching the male's attention.

 "Pidge and I will go after the Green Lion," Shiro said, looking down at Pidge then turning his head towards Lance. "Lance, you take Hunk and get the yellow one. Keith, you stay here. If you locate that Red Lion, go get it. And [Name], you can choose who you want to go with."

 "In the meantime, I'll get this castle's defenses ready," Allura said, staring at everyone with determination. "They'll be sorely needed."

 "I'll ready a pod and load the coordinates so that you can reach the Green Lion," Coran said, looking at Shiro and Pidge. 

 [Name] looked towards Lance and Hunk, thinking they might die on this mission and they're needed for Voltron. "I'll go with Lance and Hunk to make sure everything goes swell." 

 

 

  
***

 

 

  
 [Name] gripped onto the chair, screaming with the two males as the blue lion is getting shot at by red lasers from smaller space ships chased after it. "Oh, no! No, no, no! Oh, no!" Hunk screamed, his eyes shut and the alarms beeping.

 "Lance!" [Name] yelled, gripping the chair. "Watch out for those three missiles!" The blue lion spun to its side, dodging three missiles then turning to its right and getting hit. [Name] screamed loudly, the blue lion falling towards the ground, "I thought Coran said this planet is peaceful!!"

 "Maybe  _'peaceful'_  means something else in Altean!" Lance shouted, pulling back the handles and the lion used its boosters to stop itself from hitting the ground, but the lasers continued to be shot.  
  
 The blue lion paced at a high pace towards the coordinates of the Yellow Lion, a bunch of Galra soldiers standing outside of the cave and shooting at the blue lion. "According to the coordinates, we're right above the Yellow Lion," Hunk informed, turning to look on the side of the view to see the cave down and a bunch of lasers coming from. "It's below there, where they're mining for ore. They don't even know the lion is there. Or maybe they just got here and they're digging for the lion? What do you think, Lance, [Name]?"

 "Who cares? Just go get it!" Lance shouted, looking over his shoulder at Hunk. "I'm dropping you down there."  
  
 "Me? Down there? No. No, no, no," Hunk said, shaking his head.

 "Yes," Lance stated, turning his attention back in front of him.

 "Lance will cover you!" [Name] stated, standing next to the chair that Lance's sitting in. The blue lion flew downwards towards the cave, landing on the ground and running towards the cave with the four small space ships chasing the blue lion. The blue lion smashed two guards down, continuing the fast pace towards the cave.   
  
 "What if the Yellow Lion doesn't work? What if I can't get in the mine?" Hunk asked, getting anxious and freaking out, tears running down his cheeks. "What if I start crying? Too late. I'm already crying!"

 "We don't have time for that!" [Name] yelled, pressing a holographic seat exit, hearing Hunk's scream as he fell through the ground. The blue lion skidded against the ground, opening its mouth and Hunk falling out the mouth, Hunk spinning in a ball towards the entrance of the cave. "Lance!" [Name] shouted, pointing towards the incoming lasers towards the cave.

 "Got it!" Lance shouted, moving the two handles forward and the blue lion moved in front of the cave, getting hit in the face. Then running off towards the soldiers. "Thanks, [Name]!" Lance said, smiling at her, but she ignored him. The blue lion dodged and attacked the soldiers, the blue lion shot out a blue laser from its tail, but getting hit in the face with a laser making Lance grunt.  
  
 [Name] yelped, falling back onto her butt and putting a hand to her head, looking up to see the holographic screen lock onto the three incoming small space ships. Lance grunted, moving one of the handles forward and she fell back again from the sudden thrust of the blue lion using its boosters to fly into the air towards the space ships.

 "Thanks for the heads up!" [Name] barked, glaring at him and standing up and holding onto the chair.

 "I have to cover Hunk," Lance said, the blue lion shooting out lasers from its tail.

 The blue lion flew up past the space ships, turning the nose of it towards the space ships and adding more power into the boosters. The blue lion roared lightly, grabbing onto one of the space ships by its mouth and cutting it in half, the space ship exploding a little. The blue lion used the boosters to stop itself and just hover in the air to shot a laser, but the three small space ships turning towards the cave opening and shooting. "Oh, no!" Lance shouted, moving the handles to the side and you gripped onto the seat. 

 The lion shot out lasers from its tail, moving around and the lion shot down another ship, but Lance was too late since a missile went towards the cave entrance. "Hunk!" [Name] and Lance screamed. Her eyes widening in fear as the missile hit the entrance and an explosion rang out. The lion stopped moving.

 [Name] stared at the smoke rise from the entrance, feeling empathy towards Lance since he might have lost a friend. She knows he considers Hunk as his best friend probably, but she didn't expect that to happen at all. 

 

 

  
***

 

 

  
 "Hunk?!" Lance screamed, the blue lion dodging the lasers come from the two small space ships. "Hunk, come on! Please, buddy!" The blue lion getting hit and Lance groaned. The blue lion turned around, going to shoot out a laser from its mouth, but got hit in the chest and making it turn on its back then getting hit in the back.

 "No!" [Name] screamed, the lion falling towards the ground.

 "Oh, no, no, no, no, no! Going down! We're going down!" Lance shouted, a beeping noise ringing out and Lance grunts, pulling back the handles.  
  
 The blue lion skidded against its side, skidding against its back then landing on its paws, the claws digging into the ground, getting back into a corner almost. [Name] can hear the electric cracking and sparkling, she hunched over the side of the chair and the lights flashing blue and red. "Oh, no," Lance said, his eyes widening and her eyes widen in fear, her body growing stiff as two small space ships came towards the lion. The ship in the middle shot out two missiles, [Name] turned her head and Lance turned his head as well, but the two never noticed how close their faces are.

  
 [Name[ heard a big explosion and her and Lance open their eyes, [Name] blushing and turning away while Lance held a smug smirk on his features. [Name] turned her head, seeing smoke and the smoke cleared, revealing a yellow lion with a space ship under its chin. "You okay, Lance, [Name]?" Lance and [Name] heard Hunk's voice, a wide smile spreading across Lance's face.

 "Hunk! I thought you were dead! You jumped in front of those shots to save our lives!" Lance shouted, a picture of Hunk appearing on the holographic screen.

  _"Actually, I was trying to get out the way. Thankfully, what this lacks is speed, it it more than makes up for in armor,"_ Hunk said, smiling and [Name] stared at the holographic video with Hunk on it.  _"Man, can it take a beating! Ooh. We've got incoming!"_

Then another holographic screen showed up with Allura on it,  _"Paladins, please hurry back. I can't hold the wormhole much longer."_  

 "Let's get out of here!" Lance shouted, the yellow and lion used its boosters to launch itself into the air and towards the wormhole.  
  
  _"Not this again,"_  Hunk groaned, you looked at the holographic screen with Hunk on it to see him hold his mouth with one hand.

 "Quit screwing around, Hunk!" [Name] scolded, her eyebrows furrowed. "The wormhole is closing!" The two lions went through the wormhole and closing it behind as the lions entered the wormhole. 

 

 

  
***

 

 

  
 [Name], Hunk, and Lance entered the room that Allura, Keith, Coran, Shiro, and Pidge are waiting in, a huge sigh leaving your lips. "You made it," Allura said.

 "Yeah, just barely. That was a nightmare," Lance said, cracking his arm. "I almost puked out there. I felt like Hunk!"

 "Think how I felt. I am Hunk," Hunk said, a hand to his head and catching everyone attentions.

 "Yeah. We had a tough time, too," Pidge said, smirking up at Shiro then smiling at him and Shiro smiled at him. 

  "Did we find the Red Lion yet?" [Name] asked, putting her hands on her hips. 

 "Allura just located it. There's a bit of good news and bad news," Coran said, stepping forward and twisting his mustache. "The good news is, the Red Lion's nearby. The bad news is, it's on board that Galra ship now orbiting Arus. But wait, good news again. We're Arus!"

 "That's not good news!" [Name] barked, clenching her jaw.

  "They're here already?" Shiro asked, stepping forward a little.

 "Yes. Guess my calculations were a bit off," Coran said, a smile on his face and you face palmed, shaking your head. "Finger counting- It's more of an art than a science. Hmm?" 

 The a huge holographic screen appeared with a purple creature with cat or dog like ears and a orange eye piece for an techologic eye.  _"Princess Allura, this is Commander Sendak of the Galra Empire,"_  Sendak said, staring at Allura and everyone gasped. " _I come on behalf of Emperor Zarkon, Lord of the Known Universe. I am here to confiscate the lions. Turn them over to me or I will destroy your planet."_ Then the holographic screen went away. 

 "All right, let's not panic," Shiro said, catching everyone's attention.

 "Not panic? The scary purple alien thing is driving his battleship toward us," Hunk said, clearly panicking. "We only have four lions."

 "Technically, only three lions that are working," [Name] stated, holding up three fingers and catching Hunk's attention.

 "That's right. Thank you, [Name]," Hunk said, slouching his shoulders and he walked towards the middle. "Three working lions and a castle that's, like, 10,000 years old."

 "Actually, it's 10,600 years old. You see, it was built by my grandfather-" Coran said, standing proudly, but got interrupted.   
  
 "Thanks, Coran. Thank you for that. See? Now is the time to panic!" Hunk shouted, putting his pointer finger against Coran's lips to shut up Coran.

 "Wait! This castle has a particle barrier we can activate," Allura said, her eyes widen with her eyebrows ceased. "Like what the Blue Lion had?" [Name] questioned, catching Allura's attention and she nodded her head.

 "Girls, you've already activated my par-" Lance said, smirking seductively at [Name] and Allura.

 "Lance," Shiro said, glaring at Lance and Lance stopped himself.

 "The particle barrier won't hold Sedak's ion cannon forever," Coran said, a picture of Sendak's ship appearing on the holographic screen and showing a part of the ship in red, indicating it's the cannon shooter. "The Galra technology must have advanced since we fought them last."

 "Panic now?" Hunk asked, looking at Shiro.

 "No. We just got to figure out our plan of action, and figure it out quickly," Shiro stated, looking at Hunk who has his shoulders slouched.

 "I say we pop through a wormhole and live to fight another day," Lance suggested, catching everyone's attention.

 "I second that. Yes. We tried to find all the lions, right?" Hunk asked, looking at everyone. "We gave it the old college try. Couldn't do it. We only have three. We can't form Voltron. I guess we could form a snake. Or a worm! To go through the hole, Lance, that you were talking about."

 "Then, it's settled," Lance said, walking towards Allura and smiling at her flirty look. "Allura, [Name], you ride with me. One of you take the old guy."

 "We can't abandon, Arus, Lance," [Name] elaborated, stepping forward and crossing her arms.

 "The Galra will keep destroying planets and capturing prisoners until we stop them," Pidge stated, his eyebrows scrunched.

 "Okay. If we run, then maybe Sendak will follow us and leave this planet alone, like when we left Earth," Hunk suggested. "We form the snake-worm thingamaijig and we ** _[Hunk hissed]_**  out of here."

 "Sendak could destroy the planet then come after us anyway," Keith stated firmly, his arms crossed and staring at Hunk with his eyebrows ceased. "Staying is our only option."

 "Here's an option: Shut your  _quiznak,_ " Lance said, making a zip gesture with his fingers.

 "I don't think you're using that word correctly," Keith said, scowling at Lance.

  "What do you know, Mullet?" Lance asked, glaring at Keith.

 "We're staying!" Keith growled, getting close to Lance. "Leaving!" Lance shouted, getting closer to Keith.

 "Staying!" Pidge shouted, [Name] stepping between Keith and Lance, glaring at them and mentally challenging them to step forward and face her.

 "Snake!" Hunk shouted, Pidge and Hunk glaring down at each other.

 "Guys, stop!" Shiro shouted, Keith and Lance turning away from each other and the same with Hunk and Pidge. "Princess Allura, these are your lions. You've dealt with the Galra Empire before." 

  "You know what we're facing better than any of us know," [Name] stated, staring up at the Princess while Keith and Lance glared at each other above her head.

 "What do you think is the best course of action?" Shiro asked, staring at the Princess.

 "I... I don't know," Allura confessed, her eyebrows raised then looking down sadly.

 "Perhaps your father can help," Coran said, catching Allura's attention.

 "My father?" Allura asked, turning towards Coran. 


	3. The Rise Of Voltron: Part Three

 "You five paladins were brought here for a reason," Allura said, wearing a [space suit](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/e6/70/26/e6702618db8236d1670d5b2cad226835.jpg) and standing at the entrance of the door. "The Voltron Lions are meant to be piloted by you and you alone. We must fight and keep fighting until we defeat Zarkon It is our destiny. Voltron is the universe's only hope. We are the universes's only hope."

 "We're with you, Princess," Shiro said, furrowing his eyebrows with determination.

 

 

 

  
***

 

 

 

  
 The lights turned on in the room, three pods with suits of armor in each one. "Your suits of armor," Allura said, [Name] standing with her while the guys walked towards their suits that matches the same color of the lions they're piloting.

 "Cool!" Lance shouted, staring at the blue armor suit.

 "Outstanding," Keith commented, his hands on his hips as he stared at the red armor suit.

 “Nice," Shiro breathed out, a smile on his face.

 "Oh, neat," Pidge said, a wide, excited smile on his face.   
  
 “Well, won’t you guys look nice in that,” Name] states, sarcasm dripping from her tone.

 “Thanks, [Name],” Lance said. Lance being the only one not hearing her sarcasm. 

 "Princess, are you sure about this?" [Name] heard Coran ask, she looks towards Allura and Coran. "They aren't exactly the best and brightest the universe has to offer."

 “No, but they're all we've got," Allura said, scrunching her eyebrows.

 “Boys, it's time to suit up!" Shiro stated, everyone smiling at him except Hunk, who's worried about fitting in the suit.  
  
  [Name] turns around, giving them privacy and she kept quiet, feeling like she should be one of the pilots instead one of them being a pilot. She turns back around, seeing [them](http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/thumbnails/hotlink-crop600x315/herald/30780/voltron.jpg) stand in their suits and [Name] smiles to herself. She’ll admit to herself that they don’t look bad, but it definitely suits Shiro in her opinion. 

 Allura placed her hand on a holographic screen, the holographic screen disappearing and revealing the [bayards](http://www.criticalblast.com/sites/default/files/Bayards.PNG). “The bayards is the traditional weapon of the Paladins of Voltron. It takes a distinct shape for each paladin." The bayards floated off the counter, towards the specific color it has on the bayards and Hunk gripped the bayard, groaning.   
  
 Hunk's bayard turned into a heavy shooting weapon, he grunts as he holds it correctly and a smile on his face. Keith gripped the red bayards, turning into a sword and on Keith's other wrist, a blue holographic shield appearing out his wrist. Lance's bayards turned into a light gun, he laughed and aimed, around. Pidge's bayard turned into a small curvy thing, but still having the shape of the bayard and he grunted, swinging around the weapon.   
  
 "Aw, you got a cute little bayard," Lance commented, a smug look on his face.

 Pidge hit Lance with the bayard, Lance's body getting zapped and he screamed, falling towards the ground. [Name] laughed to herself, the paladins staring at her with wide eyes.

 “Yeah, it is pretty cute," Pidge siad, smirking.

 "Shiro, I'm afraid your bayard was lost with its paladin," Allura explained, her eyebrows ceased.

 "I guess I'll just have to make do," Shiro explained, snapping out his daze from hearing [Name]’s laugh.

 

 

 

  
***

 

 

 

  
 "You'll need to retrieve the Red Lion from Sendak's ship," Allura said, everyone standing in the access control room with a holographic Galra ship on the screen.

 “How are we gonna know where the Red Lion is?" Keith asked, all of them staring at the screen.

 "It's not a matter of  _'we'._  It's a matter of  _'you',_ " Pigde said, turning his head and smiling at Keith.

 "Pidge is right. Once we get you in, you'll be able to feel its presence and track it down," Hunk explained, making a few gestures with his hands.   
  
 "Yeah. You know how you felt that crazy energy while we were in the desert?" Lance asked, smirking at Keith with his arms crossed.

 "Yeah. You made fun of me for that," Keith said, furrowing his eyebrows.

 “And I'm proud of that, but turns out it's exactly like that mumbo-jumbo," Lance said, smirking smugly at Keith.

 "Keith, remember, the Red Lion is extremely temperamental," Allura said, catching everyone's attention. "You'll have to earn its respect."

 “All right. Here's our plan of attack," Shiro said, placing his hand on Keith's shoulder. 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

  
  _"The Galra Empire knows about the Blue and Yellow Lion, but they don't know we have the Green Lion, too,"_ Shiro's words rang through [Name]’s head as her, Keith, and Shiro stood in the head of the Green Lion with Pidge as the pilot.  _"Hunk, Lance, you'll act as a decoy by pretending to give yourselves up. As [Name], Keith, Pidge, and I will sneak onto the ship in the Green Lion. Keith, [Name], and I will find the Red Lion while Pidge guards our exit."_

Pidge cut a circle into the ship with his bayard, [Name] wearing a black, skin tight space suit that Allura lend her in the castle and floating close to the space ship.  
  
 Shiro went through the opening, Keith letting [Name] go first then following after her.  _"Hunk, Lance, find some way to take down that ion cannon."_

[Name] landed on her feet, letting out a sigh and the floating stopped, she observed her surroundings, noticing everything is purple and complex. 

 _"Pidge, what's your ETA?"_  Lance's voice being heard in [Name]’s helmet.

 "We're in," Pidge said, the bottom of his helmet disappearing and Keith used his booster backpack thing to land on the ground. 

 

 

 

  
***

 

 

 

  
 Keith turned a corner, [Name] trailing behind him with Shiro behind her and Pidge. [Name] looked over her shoulder to see Shiro stopped walking. "Shiro?"

  Keith turned around to see Shiro grunt and pant. "I've been here before," Shiro confessed, Pidge walking towards his side. "After I was taken by the Galra cruiser off Kerberos, they brought us here." 

 “So, that means your other crewmembers, they might be held captive here," Pidge said, his eyes widening slightly. "We... We've got to rescue them."

 “Pidge, we don't have time. We have to get the Red Lion and get back to Arus," Shiro said, clenching his jaw and closing his eyes then turning towards Pidge.  
  
 "But we can't just leave prisoners here!" Pidge shouted, furrowing his eyebrows at Shiro.

 “Pidge!” [Name] hissed, making Pidge flinch from her harsh tone. “You're right about the prisoners. I’m not going to lie about that, but Shiro understands that, but we have to make choices that we won't like."

 "Let's get moving," Shiro said, walking up the hallway.

 “No!" Pidge shouted, making [Name] and the two males stop walking. "Commander Holt is my father. He and my brother were the ones on the Kerberos Mission with you."  
  
 "Commander Holt is your father?" Shiro asked, his and Keith's eyes widen from the sudden news.

 “Yes. I've been searching everywhere for him and my brother. And I'm not going to give up looking when I'm this close. I won't!" Pidge said, turning his back on [Name] and the two males.

 “And Cal is my brother and you think I want to give up on finding him?” [Name] explained, scowling at Pidge. “My brother was on that mission as well. Don’t you think I’m eager to see him? Don’t you think I’m terrified that he could be dead!”

 "Cal’s your... I'm coming with you," Shiro said, stepping forward.

 "What?" Keith asked, turning his attention toward Shiro.

 “I remember where the prisoners are held. Keith, [Name], you two go find the Red Lion," Shiro commanded, looking at [Name] and Keith.

 “You want me to go with this guy?” [Name] groaned, scowling at Keith.  
  
 “Minor change of plans. You'll be fine. I assume the two of you will work together," Shiro teased, smiling at the two and [Name] glare at Keith. “Just remember, patience yields focus. So-" Shiro got cut off by the sounds of doors opening. "Run!" Shiro whispered yelled.

  [Name] and Keith running off while Shiro and Pidge went down the other way. Keith panting as him and [Name] slow down their pace and he slid against the ground, stopping in his tracks.

 "Great. Now, which way?" Keith asked, looking left and right since in front is a dead end.

 “Oh, how should I know? It’s not like I might have a bond with one of the lions,” [Name] states sarcastically.

 “What’s your deal with me?” Keith questioned.

 “The fact that you flunked out while I had to work hard to get where I am,” [Name] barked, glaring at Keith. “You gave up even when you were consider the best pilot in the class.” [Name] let out a sigh, closing her eyes. “Let’s continue. I don’t want the mission to fail.”

Keith nodded his head, turning his attention back to the [symbol](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/voltron/images/4/4c/181._symbol_inside_Galra_prison_ship.png/revision/latest?cb=20160713231641) on the wall. [Name] heard footsteps and she gestured for Keith to take the lead and he ended up taking the right and choosing which hallways to take.

 

 

 

  
***

 

 

 

  
 Keith groaned and [Name] panted lightly, staring at that same symbol as the two both end up in the same place the two started after Keith taking some many turns.

 "You've got to be kidding me!" Keith growled, panting and resting his hands on his knees. Keith panted heavily, standing up straight and throwing his head back, "Patience yields focus. Gotcha." Keith smirked. 

 Keith took off, [Name] following after him and hoping he’s going the right away. She has the urge to strangle the mullet boy after ending up at the same symbol for a while.  
  
 [Name] and Keith finally made it to the place where the Red Lion is being kept, Keith jogged up to the particle barrier the Red Lion is being kept in.

 "Bingo," Keith smirked, placing his hand on the particle barrier. "Let's get out of here. Open up. It's me. Keith. Your buddy."

 “Maybe you have dance,” [Name] teased, her hand on her hip.

 “It's me! Keith, your- I am your paladin!" Keith yelled, dragging each word and hitting the particle barrier once.

 [Name] looked over her shoulder, seeing lasers come toward her and Keith. She reacted quickly to use her shield and she stepped in front of him. Soldiers coming towards her and Keith.   
  
 "Thanks!" Keith shouted, using his holographic shield on his wrist to cover himself and [Name]. “I'm bonding with you! Hey! Come on! We're connected!“ 

 [Name] takes out her gun, shooting at the soldiers coming while Keith use his bayard sword, running towards the soldiers.

 "You're not getting this lion!" Keith shouted, his sword hitting against the soldier's gun and Keith moved the shield in front of him, the soldier pushing the gun against the shield. [Name] shot at the soldier, knocking off the head and Keith stared at her with wide eyes. She flashed him a thumbs up. 

 “Watch out!” [Name] shouted.

  Keith turned his head, only to get a laser hit the holographic shield and Keith fell to the floor from the sudden pressure and the bayard sword went back to being a bayard. [Name] continued to fire at the soldiers, stepping back until she’s near Keith.

 Keith stood up, noticing he's standing at the control counter and his helmet covered the bottom part of his face. [Name] noticed what he’s plans to do next and her helmet covers the bottom of her mouth. Keith hit the button on the control panel, the floor opening and the soldiers being pulled into space. Keith grabbed onto the control panel, holding onto it so he wouldn't be pulled and he held onto [Name]’s arm.  
   
 Keith got hit by a metal part, one of his hands letting go and he gripped onto [Name]’s arm, but the two got hit by a bigger metal part. [Name] screamed, feeling Keith's arms wrap around her as both of them got pulled into space. Keith screamed a little, and his eyes darting around for something to give him an idea.

 [Name] heard a lion's roar, a gasp following after from Keith and total darkness engulfed the two. [Name] held onto Keith and Keith smirked, liking the closeness as he got shoved into a chair, moving forward until it stopped in the Red Lion's head.

 "Good kitty," Keith said, [Name] pushed herself out his lap and stood by the chair, staring at the red holographic screen and Keith placed his hands on the handles.

 

 

 

  
***

 

 

 

  
  Shiro stood in the middle as the Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow Lions surrounded him, staring down at him, each of the eyes lighting up yellow. [Name] watching the dark door slowly open to reveal the giant Black Lion. Everyone watching the Black Lion's eyes shine yellow and let out an ear piercing roar and all the lions stand on their four legs, roaring with the Black Lion.   
  
  _"Sendak is entering the Arusian atmosphere. We need Voltron now!"_ Allura's voice rang through [Name]’s helmet, the bottom part of her [helmet](http://orig07.deviantart.net/020f/f/2012/178/7/2/w_a_s_p___sci_fi_character_concept_by_trevorcorbin-d5549ty.jpg) gone.

 The Black Lion roared loudly, jumping up and flying up the tube with the other lions following after the Black Lion. The lions landed on the ground in front of the castle, the Blue lion landing first then the Red, then the Black, then the Green, and finally the Yellow.

 "That must be the ion cannon," [Name] stated, seeing the ion cannon charged up with a purple hue to it.  
  
 The cannon hit the particle barrier, the fire surrounding the barrier and everyone groaned, their eyes shut from the sudden movement then it disappeared.

 _“Man, those Galra guys repair things fast,"_ Hunk's voice rang through the Red Lion's head.

 _“I can give you cover with the castle defenses for a while, but you have to form Voltron now or we'll all be destroyed!"_ Allura's voice rang out through everyone’s helmet, the smaller space ships shot lasers at the barrier.  
  
 " _Jeez, no pressure_ ," Hunk said, then another shot from the ion cannon hit the particle barrier, fire engulfing around it and disappearing.

 The barrier crackling and sparking, everyone letting out a groan from the sudden pressure and shaking from the blast.  _"Listen up, Team Voltron! The only way to succeed is to give it all you've got!"_ Shiro shouted.  _"This looks bad, but we can do this! Are you with me?"_  Keith nodded his head, [Name] stayed quiet.   
  
  _"I'm nodding. Is everyone else nodding?"_ Hunk asked.

 "Yes..." Keith, Lance, and Pidge answered, Keith closing his eyes from the stupid question. 

 _“Let's do this!"_ Shiro shouted, the Black Lion running forward with the lions following next to him and the lions ran out the barrier. 

 _"Uh, how?"_ Lance asked.

 _"Good question. Does anyone have any ideas of how to form Voltron?"_ Shiro asked, the small space ships flying above the lions and shooting lasers.  
  
  _"I don't see a '_ combine into giant robot _' button anywhere on my dashboard,"_ Hunk said. 

 The lions dodging lasers and jumping off the end of the walkway, falling towards the ground. The lions continued running, the lasers completely missing the lions.

   _"This is insane!"_ Pidge screamed, explosions coming behind. “ _Can't they just cease fire for one minute so we can figure this out? Is that too much to ask?"_

The Green Lion skidded to a stop, turning around, running forward and jumping to the side to dodge a shot, then jumping up and its jaw grabbing onto a small space ship. The Green Lion threw the space ship over its shoulder, the small space ship hitting another and both of them turning into smoke.   
  
 The Red Lion jumped, skidding against the ground and shooting lasers out its tail, destroying two small space ships, then turning its head as if its talking.  

 "We've got to do something," Keith said, stating the obvious then [Name] screamed, feeling a sudden movement. 

 _"Combine!"_  Hunk shouted, the Yellow Lion hitting the Red Lion, but the Red Lion fell and got up.

 “Hey!" Keith groans, the Red Lion staring at the Yellow Lion. 

 _"Okay, that didn't work,"_  Hunk said, the Yellow Lion's head dropping then getting shot at.  
  
 The Red and Yellow Lion ran away, dodging the incoming lasers.  _"Quickly, Paladins! Our enemy levels are getting low!"_ Allura shouted, a holographic screen of her appearing next to Keith's dashboard and she groaned, the screen disappearing. 

 _“Maybe if we fly in formation, we'll just combine,"_ Shiro suggested, the Red Lion running next to the Black Lion. " _Take off on my cue.”_  The Red and Blue Lion running on Black Lion's right and the Yellow and Green running on its left. The Lions ran towards the cliff,  _"One, two, three, Voltron!"_ The Lions flew into a back  _V_ , the Black Lion in the middle and in front.   
  
 "Here we go!" Keith shouted, clenching his jaw.

 _Come on, come on!"_  Lance pleaded, but nothing happened. 

 "Nothing's happening! And think of something different!” [Name] yelled, the holographic screens turning a red on Keith's dashboard.

 " _Hey, wait, wait, wait! I feel something!"_ Lance shouted, [Name] notice that the lions got stuck in the tractor beam.

  _"I do, too. I feel it. It's like we're all being pulled in the same direction!"_ Hunk shouted.

 "Look up you idiots!” [Name] screamed, gritting her teeth. 

 _“What the cheese?"_  Lance asked, the lions being pulled towards the Galra battleship by a purple light.   
  
  _"Sendak's ship is sucking us in like a black hole!"_ Pidge shouted.

 [Name]’s eyes widen, watching the ion cannon fire another shot towards the castle and breaking the particle barrier. "No! The castle!" [Name] shouted, a holographic screen popping up on Keith's dashboard. 

 _"Oh, no!"_ Shiro added. 

 _"I don't care what you say, Shiro. I'm panicking now!"_ Hunk panicked, a holographic screen of him popping up other the other side of Keith's dashboard, Hunk screamed loudly.   
  
  _"It can't end here!"_ Pidge shouted, the holographic screen of Hunk disappeared.

 " _This is it!"_ Lance shouted.

 [Name] didn’t say anything, trying to figure out a way they can form Voltron. She doesn’t know how they could possibly form Voltron and she’s never seen anything like this before. 

 "It's been an honor flying with you boys and lady," Keith said, glancing at [Name] while her gaze is ahead.

 After some silence, Shiro decided to finally speak up,  _"No! We can do this. We have to believe in ourselves. We can't give up. We are the universe's only hope. Everyone is relying on us. We can't fail! We won't fail! If we work together, we'll win together!"_

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted, a determine expression on everyone's face.  
  
 All the lions' eyes shined yellow, all letting out an ear piercing roar and all of them going escaping the tractor beam, flying into the sky. The Black Lion's front arms went to its sides, folding up in its shoulders while both the Green and Red Lions' arms and legs folded with the tail going inside the body. The Yellow and Blue Lions arms and legs did the same, the heads of the two lions forming its chin as its feet. Then the Red and Green Lions' body went into the shoulders of the Black Lion, the nose of the lions' facing downwards as the part of its butt, but not really its butt, formed the shoulders and arms. The legs of the Black Lion's legs went into the Blue and Yellow Lions, the Green Lion letting out a roar.  
  
 The ion cannon shot again, but missing the castle just barely and an explosion going off when it touched the mountains across the large bay of water. [Voltron](http://www.allyouranime.net/wp-content/uploads/2016/06/Voltron1e.gif) standing on the Galra battleship.

 "I can't believe it!" [Name] whispered, her eyes wide.

 " _We formed Voltron!"_ Pidge shouted.

 " _I'm a leg!"_ Hunk shouted, probably see the wide smile on his face.   
  
 " _How are we doing this?"_ Lance asked, excitement heard in his voice. 

 _"I don't know, but let's get that cannon!"_ Shiro ordered.

 Voltron put the two lion head hands into a part, pulling it away from the ship and breaking it off, throwing it off to the side. The red lion head arm pulled back, punching through the top and the lion opened its mouth, shooting out a laser and the laser went through the ship's nose, a giant explosion ringing out. Voltron used its boosters to get out the smoke, breaking through the ship and landing inside, the green lion opened its mouth and shot out a laser.   
  
 Voltron jumped out, flying into the air and back flipping, both lion head arms out in front almost in a Superman flying pose, everyone except you screaming as Voltron went through the ship's top and bottom, the back of the ship making smoke ring out, creating a small explosion inside the ship. Voltron landed on the ground, skidding to a stop and the whole entire ship exploded.

 

 

 

  
***

 

 

 

  
 "Good work, Paladins!" Allura said, running out the large entrance doors of the castle with Coran tailing behind her and she held a wide smile on her face. Everyone sighed, Hunk sitting on the ground with Pidge slight bending his knees. Lance took off his helmet and [Name] running a hand through her.

 "Thanks, pretty lady," Lance said, smiling at Allura.

 Shiro walked towards everyone, patting Keith's shoulder and Keith looked at Shiro, "We did it."

 "Heck yeah, we did," Keith said, holding his helmet in his hands.  
  
 "How did we do it?" Shiro asked, smiling at Keith.

 "I was just, like, screaming the whole time. Maybe that did it," Hunk said, standing up and taking off his helmet with a little struggle.

 Pidge put back his glasses on and [Name] raised her arms above her, stretching her back and not noticing eyes lingering on her form.

 "We're not going to stop searching until we find your brothers and father," Shiro informed, putting his hand on Pidge's shoulder and he looks over to [Name]. "Wherever they are, I know they'd be proud of you two."   
  
 "We won the battle, but the war has only just begun," Allura said, catching everyone's attention. “I'm afraid Zarkon will not stop until he gets these lions."

 “Good thing you paladins know what you're doing, because you're going to have to form Voltron again and again," Coran stated, holding his hands behind his back.

 "Totally. Wait, what?" Hunk asked, his eyebrows raising.

 "We barely survived forming Voltron this one time," Lance said, raising his eyebrow and leaning forward a little.

 "And you only had to fight one ship," Coran said, stepping a foot forward and crossing his arms. “Wait until you have to fight a whole fleet of them! It's not going to be easy being the Defenders of the Universe."  
  
 Everyone's eyes widen, a short silence until Shiro spoke up. "Defenders of the Universe, huh?" Shiro asked, a smile on his face as he turned to his side and smiled up at the sky and lions with everyone. "That's got a nice ring to it."  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait!  
> first episode down


	4. Some Assembly Required

 [Name] raises an eyebrow, pondering why the alarms are blaring and she immediately gets up. "Everybody up! Zarkon's attacking!" Allura voice being heard over the PA. She leaves her room to see Shiro running out his and she watches him take off in a sprint. She jogs after him, keeping a slow pace and having a feeling it's just a prank. "The Castle's about to be destroyed! Go, go, go! We need Voltron now! Hurry! We can't survive much longer!"

 "Oh, no! Allura is dead! Aw, it's horrible! Her head fell off!" Coran gasped. "Wait! What? Her severed head is trying to speak to me! What is it, Allura's head? What are your final words?" [Name] stared at Coran, her arms crossed with a scowl on her features. 

 "Coran," Allura spoke.

 "Oh, yes, Princess, I'm listening," Coran said, not noticing [Name] and the others except Lance.

 "It's over," Allura said, the alarms coming to a stop and the windows turning black.

 "Oh, I know! If only Voltron had been formed," Coran groaned. Coran noticed [Name] and the others. "Oh! Time!" 

 "This isn't an actual attack?" [Name] hissed, raising an eyebrow. 

 "And it's a good thing it wasn't because it took you... Coran?" Allura said, turning her attention to Coran.

 "Seventy-five degrees," Coran replied, staring at a thermometer. "Oh, sorry. No, this is a meat thermometer."

 "However long it was, it was too long," Allura stated. "You must always be ready to do battle with Zarkon. Look at you! Only Shiro is in uniform. Keith, Pidge, Hunk, where are your bayards? And where is Lance?"

 The doors opened after those last words left Allura's mouth. [Name] turned her head to see Lance in a blue robe with blue cat slippers. She looked at him in disgust, pondering why his face is shiny as hell.

 "Good morning, everybody. What's going on?" Lance questioned. He walked over to [Name] and the others while Coran and Allura stepped forward.

 "Coran and I have been up for hours getting the Castle back in order," Allura explained. "We had to run a test on the alarms, and we decided to test you as well. Guess which one failed."

 "Hey," Hunk starts, taking a yawn. "You got to sleep for 10,000 years, man. Monday night, I was on Earth. Now, I've flown through space, fought some evil alien named Zarkon, eaten goo in some weird castles. That's a lot to process in, uh.. I don't know. What day is today?"

 "It's the third Quintana of the Spicolian movement. Hump day!" Coran exclaimed.

 "It's a lot to process," Hunk summarized.

 "You must understand the stakes of our mission," Allura started, a hologram keyboard appeared. "Over the last 10,000 years, the Castle picked up distress beacons from the following locations." [Name] watched the blue universe started to slowly turn an orange or red color. "So, we have to assume that Zarkon has conquered almost the entire known universe." Allura moved her hand. "Earth is here. An attack on your planet is inevitable."

 "Oh, no," Hunk commented.

 "Exactly," Allura stated. "Our mission is to free all those planets. Coran and I are getting the Castle ready to leave Arus. During that time, you have to learn to form Voltron, so we can begin fighting Zarkon." 

 "The Princess is right. Let's get to our lions and start training," Shiro ordered.

 "Wait. But I want to talk to the prisoners we rescued from the Garla ship," Pidge voiced. 

 "Negative, Number Six. I have you ranked by height, okay?" Coran said, gesturing to Pidge's height. [Name] glared at Coran, not liking that she's the second shortest of the bunch. "The prisoners need to remain in the cryogenic-replenishers until tomorrow."

 "That's right. Now, get to your lions," Allura commanded.

 "Oh, I can't wait to see how this is going to turn out," [Name] chuckled, shaking her head. "Anyways, let's hope you guys break a leg out there." The others stared at her, pondering how she's cold to the heart. [Name] stood back, watching the paladins get to their little doors while Shiro walked towards the middle of the room to his little door.

 "Why do you dislike them?" Allura inquired.

 "Because Keith flunked out, those three"-meaning Lance, Pidge, and Hunk-"just goof off while I had to work hard," [Name] stated, glaring hard at the floor. "I'm just glad I don't have to work alongside them at all." 

 Coran and Allura watched the girl leave the room, both of them having large smirks on their faces as they planned a something together. [Name] walked along the halls, deciding to pamper herself like Lance had done, but this time she'll be in peace. [Name] used a hair tie to put her hair into a high, messy bun and she went back into her room. She knows there's a little bath there and today shall just be a simple lazy day for her.

 She'll probably wear her space suit, only because it feels like she's not wearing something at all. Besides, it's very comfortable. [Name] stepped into her room, grabbing the black, skin tight space suit and a bath towel as well. She walks into the bathroom, turning on the water and letting it fill the sink. She leaves the the bathroom, deciding to undress and she wraps a towel around her. She's been planning to pamper herself for a while, but never had the chance to at all.

 Socializing with them is quite draining for her, but she doesn't mind Allura or Coran at all, they're just extra is all. [Name] walks into the bathroom, stopping the water and she couldn't find any bath bombs at all. Perhaps Allura might have some or she doesn't know a thing might exist at all. She leaves the bathroom and her bedroom, walking in the halls in only her towel because it's not like she's going to run into anyone else besides Allura. Coran probably wouldn't even care at all since he's just an old man from what [Name]'s assuming. Allura is pretty young so she might not be flustered from seeing [Name] in only a bath towel.

 [Name] stops in front of the doors, waiting for them to slide open and a gasp escapes her lips, seeing all the paladins sitting in the lounge area. Allura and Coran stare at her with wide eyes, Allura stopping in the middle of her sentence while the guys just took in her current appearance. A heavy blush erupts on [Name]'s features while she hides behind a wall, motioning for them to continue.

 "Er, um, You formed Voltron!" Allura said, recovering from what happened.

 "No. The, uh, shooting stopped and the particle barrier shut down, so we just flew in," Keith stated.

 "What?" Allura asked, clearly annoyed.

 "Oh, right. Sorry, Princess," Coran started, Lance staring at the direction where [Name] is standing. "I had to turn off the Castle defenses to test the fire suppressors."

 Shiro appeared behind [Name], having enough self control to not look at her and she hid deeply behind the wall and out of sight. "What are you guys doing in here? We're not taking a break," Shiro said, everyone turning towards him.

 "S-S-Shiro's right!" [Name] yelled, still hiding in the hall from the peering eyes. "You should be training."

 "We've been training. When are we going back to Earth?" Hunk questioned. 

 "You seriously think that we'll be going back to Earth anytime soon?" [Name] growled, stepping out the hallway and into the longue area, "Zarkon is taking over planets and almost has the whole universe. I'm sure Pidge wants to find his family, but Zarkon is out there! There won't be an Earth if you don't figure out how to fight Zarkon."

 "You're a part of this as well, [Name]," Keith barked.

 "No, I'm not. I'm not a pilot for the lions," [Name] stated, crossing her arms. "Sorry, but not sorry." 

 "That's enough!" Shiro yelled, making [Name] pout her lips and look away while Keith groaned.

 "How are we going to fight? We can't even figure out how to form Voltron," Lance stated. 

 "Well, I'm not surprised," Coran started, everyone turning towards him. "You know, the original paladins fought hundreds of battles together, side-by-side. They were like a back of almost liked at the ears."

 "Wow. Yeah, that's definitely not us," Lance stated, [Name] mentally agreeing with him.

 "During the last attack, your survival instincts forced you to work as a team, but that will only get you so far," Coran explained. "You'll have to become a real team to have any chance of forming Voltron, and then beating Zarkon next time. You should try working out on the training deck."

 "There's a training deck?" Hunk questioned.

"[Name], get changed. You'll be accompanying Coran," Allura ordered.

 [Name] let out a quiet groan, walking back to her room.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 "Two, two, one, two. Okay, listen up, guys and lady. The paladin code demands you put your team members' safely above your own," Coran started, [Name] and the paladins standing in the training deck, all of them in a circle with their backs in the middle. "A swarm of drones is about to attack." [Name] turned her head to see small, ball drones coming into the room. "It's up to each of you to do everything you can to protect the other members of your team."

 "Why do I have to!" [Name] screamed, taking out her shields as the paladins did the same.

 "Wait, wait, wait. What's going on?" Hunk questioned, the drones circling [Name] and the paladins. "Whoa. Did you guys get one of these?"

 "Shut up and focus," [Name] growled, staring up at the drones.

 The drones started to shoot and a groan is heard from Pidge. [Name] had a feeling that he's already out and [Name] could only sigh as she knew Hunk had duck from the laser coming to him, but Pidge took the hit without even knowing.

 "Protect your teammates or no on will be there to protect you!" Coran stated, Hunk getting hit and he's out.

 "Back to back!" [Name] ordered, the three paladins left followed her orders. 

 She used her shield to block and lasers coming towards her and she felt someone's back against her own. She lets out a sigh, her eyes darting around and making sure to use her shield to block the lasers coming towards her. She doesn't want to glance over her shoulder to see who is behind her in case she gets hit instead.

 "Time to increase intensity," Coran informed.

 The drones moved fast, sometimes shooting lasers randomly or in sync. [Name] blocked every single one, hoping that neither one of the three paladins will let her down, but she has a very strong feeling one of them is going to. 

 "You keeping up over there, Keith?" Lance questioned.

 "Just concentrate on keeping me safe," Keith stated.

 Lance scoffed. "Me? I own this drill. You're the one who needs to concentrate." 

 The drones went down, [Name] and the two paladins except Lance crouched. Lance lifted his foot, dodging a laser and that laser hit Keith, Keith falling through a whole and the space where he stood closed. [Name] furrowed her eyebrows, protecting the two paladins from the lasers on her side. [Name] let out a scream, feeling something hit her back and she felt the floor underneath her give out.

 "Lance!" [Name] screamed, Lance getting hit as well and falling.

 Shiro fell through since no one was protecting him. [Name] felt like strangling someone, more preferably Lance or Keith because they decided to banter with one another instead of keeping their focus on the drones.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 [Name] sat in a chair, a pout on her lips as she stared at Lance in the blue maze, Keith going to be the one to direct him. She's still a little angry about what happened during the first drill. She really wants to tell Keith and Lance off, but now is not the time to say anything.

 "To form Voltron, you must trust in each other," Coran started, [Name] knowing that Lance and Keith don't trust each other at all. "This ancient paladin maze will teach you that trust." The the blue maze disappeared, turning invisible. "Your teammate can see the walls, but you cannot. So, listen carefully. If you touch the walls, you'll get a slight shock."

 "Wait. Who's guiding me through?" Lance asked, looking at the control deck.

 "Take two steps forward," Keith stated.

 "Oh, no. Not Keith. Why does he get to be the man on the mic? Why not [Name]?" Lance asked.

 "Fight me!" [Name] yelled, knowing fully well that Lance heard her from Coran's mic.

 "Now, just sit tight. You'll get your turn," Coran chuckled.

 "Like I said, take two steps forward, turn right, and take three steps that direction," Keith ordered.

 Lance walks forward, letting out a scream as he walked into a wall. [Name] chuckles quietly to herself, a smile spreading across her lips. "You did that on purpose!"

 "You're not listening."

 "You said, 'Turn right'." 

 "But before that, I said, 'take two steps forward.'"

 Lance growls, "Two steps." Lance walked into another wall, letting out a scream and turns around to face the control deck. "We're switching places right now!"

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 "You'll never be able to form Voltron unless each of you has a strong bond with his lion," Coran began, [Name] standing back at Coran's side. 

 "No problem. Me and Blue are best buds for life, for real," Lance boasted.

 "Perfect! Then you won't have any issues with this exercise," Coran continued, [Name] staring at the hologram screens of the paladins faces on it. "Everyone, put your lions into a nose dive!" 

 "All of them are going to fail," [Name] stated, Coran raising an eyebrow.

 "This is an expert-level drill you shouldn't attempt until you've been flying for years, but we're in a bit of a rush, so here we go," Coran said, lifting his hand and this screen came up. "Activating training helmets!" The paladins except Lance let out a gasp while Lance screamed, frantically turning his head.

 "Coran, what's happening? I can't see!" Lance shouted.

 "You must learn to see through your lions' eyes," Coran stated. "The goal is to pull up right before you crash into the ground. Feel what the lion feels!" Coran covered his mic, turning his head towards [Name]. "Why do you assume their failure?"

 "Because I've known them except Shiro. Lance and Keith will probably just banter while Hunk will be too fearful," [Name] explained, her hand on her hip. "Pidge might pass, but there's a very low chance. Shiro, honestly I don't know Shiro, so I wouldn't know about him."

 "Mine feels scared!" Hunk yelled, after a while.

 "Told ya," [Name] commented.

 "You still going, Keith?" Lance asked.

 "You know it. You?" Keith questioned.

 "Going? I'm speeding up!" 

 "Oh, yeah!"

 [Name] could only shake her head while Coran actually looked amused from her predictions. [Name] has a feeling that Keith and Lance might be fearing they're getting too close, but they only want to outdo each other.

 "Must be getting close," Lance added.

 "Must be," Keith voiced.

 "You getting scared?"

 "I'm not scared!"

 And just like that, the two lions crashed and [Name] shakes her head, hearing Lance say he won after letting out a groan. Only those two idiots would have a competition over this.

 "What was that noise? Did they crash?" Pidge asked, his lion still going. Pidge had pulled away as well, the Black LIon being the only one to continue.

 "Shiro seems to be the winner," [Name] comments, a smirk on her lips. 

 The Black Lion hasn't crashed nor pulled away, meaning that Shiro probably has been focusing and the Black Lion did pull away just before crashing. [Name] clapped quietly, knowing that Shiro might just not be human since she hasn't seen him make any mistakes at all. He acts like a true leader should.

 "I think I'm getting it," Shiro spoke.

 "Excellent, Shiro!" Coran praised.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 [Name] walked into the room hear Pidge yell something, but wasn't able to hear the full thing. She walks over to where Coran is standing, seeing the paladins sit in a circle on the training deck. She had went to get a snack, but she didn't want to eat the food goo at all so just went with some water instead. She crossed her arms, pondering what cracked Pidge to let him blow up.

 "Look, I don't like everyone grubbing around in my head!" Pidge shouted.

 "Oh, come on, Pidge, we're starting to get the hang of this," Shiro said, trying to lighten Pidge up.

 "I'm just... I'm just tired, okay?" Pidge stated.

 "Okay. Let's take a break," Shiro advised.

 [Name] and Coran went down to the training deck, [Name] handing the paladins something to drink while they rested. Lance leaning against Hunk while Pidge sat in a girlish way, Shiro looking at the packet of liquid [Name] had just handed him.

 "You have been working hard. Maybe it's time to relax a little. Perhaps [Name] could give you a praise," Coran suggested.

 "Definitely!" Lance exclaimed, turning his attention to [Name].

 [Name] immediately blushed, everyone staring at her and she looked down. She's never had this happened to her at all. She's not really sure what to say. "R-R-Relax."

 "What are you doing lying around?" Allura questioned, stepping forward. "You're supposed to be training!"

 "Just resting a bit. You know, you can't push too hard," Coran stated.

 "What do you mean, 'can't push too hard'?" Allura questioned, scowling at everyone. "Get up, you lazy lumps. It's time you faced the Gladiator! [Name], join them."

 [Name] lets out a quiet sigh.

 

 

 

 ***

 

 

 

  Everyone stands around in different places in the training deck, everyone having their weapons drawn as they looked around. [Name]'s never fight along with the others, only Keith, but she'll probably, hopefully, standing against the Gladiator on her own for a while.

 "In order to defeat the Gladiator, five paladins plus one more must fight as one," Coran stated, [Name]'s eyes scanning the room. 

 She noticed a door at the very top of the ceiling open, letting out a hiss and a robot jumped out. Hunk yelps, turning the heavy shooting gun towards the Gladiator as it run towards Hunk, shooting and completely missing the Gladiator. Keith lifted his arm, the holographic shield appearing and shielding himself from a bullet. The Gladiator spun the spear, hitting Hunk's legs and making Hunk fall to the ground, the Gladiator's spear touched Hunk's chest, zapping him. [Name] kept her distance, shooting at the Gladiator with her pistol that was attached to her leg.  
  
 Pidge ran towards the Gladiator, his bayard clashing against the spear and Pidge stood behind the Gladiator, the Gladiator jumped up and slammed its spear against Pidge's bayard. Pidge grunted, messily protecting himself with his bayard as the spear hit against it and Pidge blocked his face with his arm, letting out a scream as he got knocked down to the floor and hitting Hunk then falling to his side. Lance shot at the Gladiator, the Gladiator running towards Lance and hitting away bullets with its spear, appearing in front of Lance. Lance grunted, getting hit by the spear and Lance kept blocking with his light gun. Keith and Shiro ran towards the Gladiator, the Gladiator knocking Lance's bayard out of Lance's hands.   
  
 Lance groaned, getting hit in the head and the Gladiator turned to have its spear hit against Keith's sword, hitting Keith's shoulder and Keith fell to the floor. [Name] let out a curse, standing up and running towards the Gladiator, her sword clashing against the Gladiator's spear and it reacted fast, kicking her in her side, but [Name] kept her ground. The Gladiator hit Lance's head again, using the end to hit Lance's stomach and throw him into Keith and [Name].

 [Name] gasped, noticing the Gladiator go for Shiro and [Name] stood up, running quicker towards Shiro. She stepped in front of him, but Keith stood in front of her and blocked the attack with his sword.

 "Shiro, are you okay?" Keith asked, looking over his shoulder.

 "Watch out, Keith!" [Name] yelled, pushing Keith out the way and the Gladitator hit her with the spear, knocking her away.

 The Gladiator turned around, knocking Keith off the ground by its spear and hitting Keith into Shiro, both of them landing on the ground. The Gladiator's blue lights turned off, slouching over until it fell onto the ground, Allura walking over.

 "That combat simulator was set at a level fit for an Altean child!" Allura shouted, scowling at the paladins. "You're not even close to working as a team, let alone ready to face Zarkon!"

 

 

 

 ***

 

 

 

 "Ahoy, Young Paladins! I've whipped up a big batch of focusing food," Coran said, [Name] sat across from the paladins. "After this meal, you'll be forming Voltron six times a movement and twice on astral conflux!" [Name], Coran, and the paladins sat in the dining room, five chairs on the right side and five on the left side with one chair at the front and end. Each Paladin has a plate of goo in front of them with a knife, spork, and an extra plate.

 "Smells great, Coran. Thanks," Shiro said, smiling at Coran.

 Everyone grabbed the spork, but Coran pulled out a remote and pushed it, bracelets appearing on the Paladin's wrist and having their wrist connected. Pidge and Shiro are the only ones with an open hand since Keith, Lance, and Hunk are sitting between them.

 "Hold the phone!" Lance exclaimed, turning his head towards Coran.

 "I saw a lot of solid individual performances today,  but you're still struggling to work as a team," Coran explained.

 "So, welcome to the final bonding exercise of the day. Also, it was my idea as this since you guys just can't get along," [Name] stated, waving her hand a little.

Hunk and Lance grunted, Hunk tried to reach for the sprok, but a blue light pulled Hunk's wrist back to Lance's. Hunk grunted again, trying to reach for the knife, but the same blue light pulled Hunk's wrist back to Shiro's wrist.   
  
 "Coran, I want you to think about what you're doing," Hunk threatened, scowling at Coran.

 "This one's a classic. You get to feed each other, like a pack of yalmors!" Coran yelled, making gestures with his hands while everyone groaned.

 Pidge and Keith glaring at each other, Hunk and Lance glaring at each other while Shiro looked down in almost disappointment. [Name] sat there, not a big fan of the food, she watch Hunk try to eat the goo, only to get hit in the face by Lance's hand.

 "Sorry," Lance said, Hunk scoped up the goo and he accidentally bit Lance's hand. "Ew!" Lance pulled his hand back, the goo that was on Hunk's spork went flying. Lance groaned, leaning to his side and Keith's hand got into Lance's goo, Lance notice and glared at Keith. "Oh, nice. You defiled my food goo!"

 :It's your fault! This is ridiculous," Keith stated, glaring at Keith as Allura ate in annoyance.

 "Do Earthlings ever stop complaining?" Allura asked, scowling at Shiro. "Can't you just give them a break?" Shiro asked, scowling at Allura. "Everyone's been working really hard today."

 "Yeah! We're not some prisoners for you to toy with, like... like..." Keith said, standing up and his train of thought leaving him.  
  
 "Like a bunch of toy prisoners!" Lance shouted, holding his fists in the air and also Hunk's wrist, which is connected with Lance's, in the air.

 "Yes! Thank you, Lance!" Keith said, looking at Lance.

 "You do not yell at the Princess!" Coran yelled, furrowing his eyebrows at the Paladins.

 "Oh, the princess of what?" Pidge replied sarcastically. "We're the only ones out here and she's no princess of ours!" [Name] watched in amusement, standing up and taking a few steps back, Pidge getting hit in the head with goo by Allura.

 "Go loose, Pidge!" Keith shouted, picking up his plate of goo and pushing the plate out so the goo launched towards Allura.   
  
 Coran stepped in front of Allura, using his towel to block then swinging his other arm, which is holding onto a scooper with goo on it and throwing it at the Paladins. [Name] smirked, Hunk shook his head, getting the goo off.

 "Oh, it's on now," Hunk challenged, putting his face into the plate of goo and stuffing his mouth with it. Hunk stood up, his cheeks filled with goo and he used his hands plus Lance's and Shiro's hands to squish his cheeks to spit out goo. Allura and Coran both getting covered in the goo. 

 "You guys are idiots," [Name] commented, but was only showered with goo by the paladins.

 [Name] glared at the paladins, grabbing a bowl of goo and throwing it at them. She teamed up with Coran and Allura, throwing the goo at the paladins while a tiny smile had spread across her features. She was having so much fun and she was loosening up, but she never realized it at all.

 

 

  
***

 

 

  
 Allura sighed, sitting down in the chair and [Name] stared at the paladins. The paladins looked at each other, all of them letting out a laughter. "Enough! Do you see what you're doing?" Allura shouted, catching the males' attention and she smiled. "You're finally working together as one!"

 "Hey, she's right!" Keith said, a smile on his face and he turned his head towards Lance.

 "I actually don't hate you right now," Lance confessed, a wide smile on his face.   
  
 "You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Hunk asked, smiling at Keith and Lance.

 "Let's go form Voltron!" Shiro shouted, a smile on his face too. 

 "Yeah!" Everyone shouted, all of them covered in goo.

 "Actually, I was thinking dessert. But yeah! Let's do it!" Hunk shouted. Somehow, they all fell back and knocking the chairs down, groaning.

 "Clumsy," [Name] commented, a blush rising to her cheeks from the paladins staring at her.

 

 

 

*** 

 

 

  
 [Name] walked into the resting room, seeing the boys in their casual clothes ad sitting on the couch. "I'm so charged up, I don't know if I'm going to be able to sleep tonight," Lance said, smiling at everyone.

 "Not me. When m head hits the pillow, I'm going to be lights out," Keith said, smiling down then looking up at Lance.

 "I just want you to know that I realized when we were in Voltron, we're brothers, man," Hunk confessed, pulling Keith and Lance close to him, hugging them tightly. "You know? Like, we're totally connected. No secrets, no barriers, no nothing. Brothers including one sister all the way. I love you guys."   
  
 "G-forces mess with your head a little bit?" Keith asked, Shiro standing up and walking away.

 "Yeah, maybe a little. I don't know. It's been a tough few days," Hunk mumbled, his hands still on Keith's and Lance's shoulders, but then scratching the back of his head. [Name] shakes her head, leaving the langue area and walking down the hallway, hearing a conversation still going.

 "Going to bed, Pidge?" Shiro asked, stopping in his tracks and turning his body.

 "In a minute," Pidge answered, the mice next to him.

 "Good work today. We're really coming together," Shiro said, flashing Pidge a smile then walking off.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> might add more tags if i can think of more


End file.
